ONE PUNCH MAN Perhaps love
by genosprince
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría sin un día todos tus recuerdos se esfumaran? Hasta el hombre más poderoso del universo no está excento de algo así, Saitama y Genos deberán volver a conocerse luego de un accidente en la playa, lo que dará un giro monumental en sus VIERTO es un yaoi SAIGENOS y hay lemon, así que si no te gusta, abstente de leerlo, de lo contrario disfruta la lectura.


**PERHAPS LOVE**

 **Este es otro song fic para variar XD basado de la canción de John Denver y Plácido Domingo, traducido sería "Quizás amor" o "Tal vez amor", llevo días pensándole y hasta buscando teorías locas para dar razón, espero les agrade ya que tenía que sacarlo de mi mente porque NO ME DEJA TERMINAR EL CAPITULO DE EL ESPEJO TIENE DOS CARAS …jajaja gracias por leerlo y hay lemon asegurado xD .**

 **Las frases de la canción estarán resaltadas en la narración.**

 **Tal vez el amor es como un lugar de descanso, un refugio de la tormenta**

Todo era confusión y nubarrones en la cabeza de Saitama, además de un horrible dolor que parecía partirlo en mil pedazos, una sensación de mareo y como si estuviera sumergido en formol su cerebro. Apenas pudo abrir los ojos y vio que sobre su frente había una bolsa con hielo, se sentía muy bien ya que aparte de adolorido tenía un calor tremendo, si alguna vez soñó en darse un baño de magma ardiendo… bueno así debía sentirse.

Tenía una fiebre muy alta por lo que pudo medio entender, no estaba solo ya que escuchaba a alguien cerca, eran sollozos muy sentidos y estremecedores. Saitama volteó por inercia y vio en su neblina somnolienta a un chico rubio, le daba la espalda y escondía su rostro pero claramente se veía que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Por favor… si hay alguien más grande en éste mundo o en todo el universo, si acaso existe lo que algunas personas dicen ser divino—La voz enronquecida tragó grueso un momento y tembló al continuar—Le suplico escúcheme… deje que despierte sensei y que su fiebre desaparezca, yo he perdido a mi familia e incluso ya mi cuerpo no es humano ¡No quiero perderlo a él también!

Se escuchaba muy preocupado y trató de poner atención a lo que decía:

-Nunca lo he visto enfermar, tampoco que le afectaran los golpes o ataques… él es un hombre muy fuerte y noble ¡Un gran héroe! ¡No soporto verlo así!…-Un sollozo profundo y hondo lo interrumpió para luego continuar—Si despierta… lo cuidaré más que nunca, siempre estaré a su lado aunque el mundo le dé la espalda.

El calvo veía muy borroso y era confuso lo que aquel chico decía, pero una cosa pudo entender… el joven a su lado rogaba por su vida y por tanto era importante para él, alguien querido o amado. Se quejó un momento por un nuevo y pulsante dolor en su cabeza, en medio de su fiebre agradeció que alguien estuviera junto a su cama en un momento así, porque entonces no estaba sólo y era apreciado, significaba que debía recuperarse para volver a estar con la persona que lo cuidaba tanto.

Antes de volver a caer en la oscuridad de su inconsciencia, Saitama apenas entreabrió los ojos y su vista empañada quedó estática, ante él estaban los ojos más extraños y más brillantes que pudo haber visto antes, doradas pupilas enmarcadas en negras escleras que no le perdían de vista como si de ello dependiera su vida. Eran hermosos a su parecer, entonces un eco en su cerebro confuso emergió, la frase retumbó al unísono que los latidos de su corazón:

"No te soltaré… eres el amor de mi vida"

Con ésas extrañas palabras venidas de Dios sabe dónde, el héroe calvo se dejó llevar por el alivio del sueño, apagando el dolor pulsante de su cabeza y llenándole con una sensación de tranquilidad.

 **Existe para dar consuelo, está ahí para mantener el calor**

Pasó mucho tiempo cuando por fin Saitama despertó de su letargo… o al menos eso lo parecía, no pudo precisar cuánto pero supuso al menos unos días. Estaba en una cama de hospital, pero el lugar no lo era, parecía sacado de una película de ciencia ficción pues había monitores y máquinas por todas partes, era como estar en un laboratorio científico.

Se sobó la calva al sentir un ligero mareo, un sinfín de imágenes lo asaltaron de golpe cuando quiso levantarse, todas raras y confusas llenándole de frustración por no poder ordenarlas, el sol intenso en una distante playa, voces entremezcladas llenaron de extrañas palabras sus oídos sin poder comprenderlas, fue entonces que gruñó con impotencia y de pronto todo se oscureció, solo el sonido de su respiración agitada parecía tratar de anclarlo en la realidad.

-¡Al fin despertó! ¡Doctor Kuseno venga pronto!—El calvo levantó la vista y se agrandó por la sorpresa, ante él estaba un joven alto y rubio sosteniendo una bandeja con un plato cubierto y un vaso, mismos que temblaron en las manos del chico, pero…sus brazos y sus ojos no eran humanos ¡Eso era lo que lo sorprendía! Como si jamás hubiera visto antes al cyborg.

-¿Q-quién eres tú? ¡Qué rayos eres! ¿Qué es éste sitio?—Genos quedó sorprendido, impactado más bien, su escáner hizo un rápido análisis y al parecer físicamente su sensei estaba bien, todo era normal a excepción del golpe en la cabeza que aparentaba un chichón bien dado, sin embargo parecía dar a entender que Saitama no lo reconocía.

El joven dejó en la mesita puente la bandeja, mirándole fijamente con expresión preocupada, silencioso como gatito asustado, al menos eso le pareció a Saitama quien lo veía con una mezcla de confusión y pasmo, mirando como cosa rara al muchacho el cual hizo sentir incómodo, el joven mantuvo su distancia para no alterarlo más en lo que llegaba el dr Kuseno. Genos fue tratado como un humano por su sensei desde que le conociera, siempre fue tan natural estar a su lado y ser tratado como igual, pero ahora su tono reacio le hacía sentirse de alguna forma… rechazado y cohibido.

El anciano Kuseno al fin aparece en la puerta del cuarto, también sorprendido por los gritos del calvo, pero al ver la escena y la silenciosa mirada de Genos, supo que era hora de intervenir.

-Genos por favor sal un momento, necesita un poco de tiempo—El rubio seguía titubeante, pero de manera obediente asintió, sus cejas se juntaron momentáneamente cuando volvió a ver a Saitama y supo de inmediato que su presencia seguía perturbándole, hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El anciano le acercó la mesa puente y se sentó en la silla cercana a la cama.

-Saitama-san déjeme presentarme, soy el dr Kuseno y el muchacho que acaba de ver es Genos, su alumno desde hace ya un tiempo y vive con usted.

-¡Él no es humano! ¿Mi alumno "eso" dijo usted? ¿Vivir conmigo? ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué me dice Saitama?—Respondió el calvo todavía inquieto, el anciano amablemente le tendió el vaso con té.

-Tranquilo Saitama-san, beba un poco de té y le explicaré lo sucedido—El calvo levantó la ceja y vio la humeante bebida, tomó un poco titubeante el vaso para dar unos sorbos, estaba delicioso y el calor comenzó a confortarlo de toda su confusión.

El anciano sonrió y procedió a explicar a grandes rasgos lo sucedido, su nombre y ocupación como miembro de la Asociación de Héroes, que tenía fuerza, velocidad y resistencia más allá de lo imaginado, además de acabar con grandes amenazas de un solo golpe, pertenecía a la clase-B y Genos era clase-S, lo cual sorprendió al calvo pues no entendía como uno de clase más alta podía ser su alumno, mucho menos porque si era fuerte estaba clasificado tan bajo.

Luego le dijo que al parecer tenía un episodio de amnesia debido a una combinación de eventos desafortunados, intoxicación por hongos venenosos que confundió con comestibles, fiebre por insolación y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Todo por ir a la playa a pescar y llevar comida sin gastar mucho… sobre todo cangrejos.

-Así pasó Saitama-san, Genos dijo que se sintió indispuesto luego de comer la sopa de hongos venenosos, el muchacho estuvo repasando imágenes y trató de convencerle de no comerla pero ya era tarde, confió en su naturaleza fuerte y saludable… pero entonces decidió subir al risco para ver una piedra ceremonial ancestral, resbaló y cayó debido a su malestar.

Saitama miró de soslayo al anciano, sosteniendo el plato con sopa de pollo comentó en tono apenado:

-C-creo que fui rudo con… ¿Genos dijo que se llamaba?—El doctor sonrió asintiendo.

-No fue intencional, estaba muy confundido y él lo comprende, tranquilícese y coma algo por favor, recupere fuerzas.

Saitama dio unas cucharadas, degustando la deliciosa sopa casera, para luego preguntar:

-¿Cuándo recuperaré la memoria? N-no sé muchas cosas y aún estoy confundido de todo esto de mi persona… ya sabe lo de ser héroe y todo eso –El científico comenta con tranquilidad encaminándose a la salida, sus pasos eran lentos y suaves.

-Tardará un poco, no podemos saber cuánto tiempo, pero al menos se recuperó de su fiebre… Genos llegó muy alterado porque nunca lo ha visto enfermar, es la primera vez que lo trae al laboratorio y pues ojalá las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma y no tan accidentadas, pero descuide Saitama-san, le ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.

El anciano hace una reverencia y sale del cuarto, dejando con ciertas dudas al calvo. Sobre todo la mirada angustiosa de Genos, una parte de él se sintió culpable por la reacción y todavía decirle "eso". Luego de comer se recostó dándose la vuelta para dormir un poco, mirando a la pared gris preocupado por su condición y lo que sucedería si por alguna razón la amnesia perdurara.

Saitama descansó casi todo el día en el cuarto, no volvió a ver al rubio en ése tiempo, ni siquiera supo quién retiró la charola. Todo era tan extraño puesto que no podía dejar de pensar en Genos y sus extraños ojos dorados de escleras negras, cavilando que aquél chico fue quien rezaba a un lado de su cama, llorando y suplicando porque despertara… dando a entender que le tenía un gran afecto.

Él solo le dio un portazo en la cara con sus palabras, y eso para nada se sentía bien.

Al otro día, luego de una ducha y cambiarse, el anciano científico llegó a revisarlo, todo seguía en orden lo mismo que su amnesia, le había propuesto una estadía en los laboratorios hasta ver si recuperaba su memoria. Genos estaba presente en la charla, a prudente distancia de Saitama y bastante callado.

-Le agradezco su gentileza, pero creo es mejor que regrese… tal vez en mi hogar y viendo como vivo pues recuerde algo—El dr Kuseno asintió un poco preocupado, hasta que el calvo se dirigió por fin al rubio cyborg quien solo los miraba en silencio:

-Genos… quisiera disculparme contigo por todo lo que te dije antes—Genos levantó las cejas y agrandó la mirada, luego clavó la vista un tanto inseguro al anciano, éste solo le comentó:

-Vamos hijo, todo está bien ahora—Genos hizo una respetuosa reverencia con la cabeza.

-No era usted mismo sensei, entiendo—Luego de un momento el muchacho con tono vacilante continuó—Si lo prefiere lo escoltaré a su casa.

Saitama frunció el ceño un poco alterado y dubitativo, tenía la incómoda sensación que Genos ponía demasiada distancia, su instinto le decía que ése no era su proceder usual, pero había que ser honestos, sin el cyborg cerca para orientarlo era posible que nunca recuperase la memoria.

-¿Escoltar? ¿No te quedarás donde vivo? El dr Kuseno dice que resides conmigo y que soy tú maestro—Casi pudo sentirse una súplica muda en la voz del calvo, los ojos oscuros de Saitama titilaron expectantes, sintiéndose perdido si se quedaba solo en su departamento, muy lejos a su actitud apática y simplona que siempre portaba, Genos iba a decir algo pero el anciano se le adelantó:

-Saitama-san tiene razón Genos, podrías ayudarle para adaptarse a su vida normal y quizás en su memoria.

Ambos miraron intensamente al cyborg, el cual por primera vez no tenía idea de cómo proceder.

 **Y en los momentos de dificultad cuando estamos solos, la memoria del amor te traerá a casa**

Finalmente ambos iban rumbo al departamento de Saitama en Ciudad Z, ya era de tarde cuando partieron del laboratorio. Al principio iban en silencio, sólo el rumor suave del mecanismo de Genos se escuchaba en las solitarias callejuelas, aunque al calvo le incomodaba más y más el hermetismo del rubio, se sentía extraño.

Era como si hubiera echo enfadar a su novia… por decirlo de alguna manera, así que decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-Y… ¿Desde cuándo nos conocemos?—Genos volteó levantando su ceja derecha, atónito por la súbita pregunta.

-B-bueno tenemos ya varios meses, usted me salvó de ser muerto en el ataque de un kaijin mosquito… aunque en realidad iba a autodestruirme para termi…

No pudo acabar la frase pues el calvo estampó su mano súbitamente en el muro del edificio, deteniendo el camino del rubio anonadado, haciéndolo cimbrarse mientras su rostro era una tétrica cara.

-¿Cómo que te destruirías? ¡Para matar un kaijin! ¡Qué estabas pensando!—El edificio solo retumbó un momento, Saitama se sorprendió al ver su mano metida en un perfecto molde de cemento y concreto, si hubiera imprimido más fuerza todo se habría derrumbado.

Genos tenía las pupilas agrandadas, replegado contra el muro mientras el calvo sacaba la mano y miraba sin creérselo.

-Sensei… por favor sea cuidadoso, al menos no tiró el edificio.

-¿Acaso soy así de fuerte?—Genos se le acerca y en tono orgulloso le dice con una suave sonrisa:

-Usted es más fuerte de lo que se imagina, ni remotamente hay alguien a su nivel actual, pero lo que es más increíble de sensei, es su interior… su persona es muy valiosa—Saitama empezó a sentirse extraño con las palabras de Genos, cargadas de una gran emoción intensa.

El joven bajó la mirada apenado al no sostenerle la vista a su maestro, era tan penetrante que creyó estar siendo escaneado, no acostumbrado a tener toda la atención de Saitama, recordando al héroe que terminaba por apenarse cada vez que demostraba su afecto en sinceras palabras de apoyo. Ésta vez era distinto, el calvo tenía clavada la mirada en él y ahora estaba avergonzado, un ligero rubor encendió sus mejillas.

-Creo que exageras… no soy tan especial, si lo fuera sería clase-S como tú—Genos seguía sonrojado y trató de desviar su rostro, no podía esconderse de la mirada de Saitama.

-La gente no es buena valorando, sigamos caminando… se hace tarde y tal vez le dé hambre, podemos ir a una tienda aquí cerca por alimentos, así podré hacer la cena.

-¿Tú cocinas?—Genos asintió mirando al frente, Saitama entonces supuso que la sopa tan deliciosa que degustó antes la preparó él, ése chico era una caja de monerías y se veía muy cándido rojo como tomate.

-Entonces eres inteligente, no entiendo porque te autodestruirías—Comentó el héroe cada vez más extrañado del panorama que se formaba.

-Fue otro tiempo sensei… en ése entonces sólo la venganza me impulsaba, hasta que lo conocí—El chico murmuró—Sensei me ha enseñado muchas cosas y no deja de sorprenderme.

Saitama se apenó de las palabras del cyborg, además del ambiente tan curioso en que empezó a tornarse, así que una parte del camino platicaron de trivialidades, sobre todo al llegar a una tienda de conveniencia para surtir despensa, preguntó de lo que le gustaba comer y sus hobbies. Descubrió que no era una persona muy entretenida, a decir verdad era bastante simple, Genos le dijo que gustaba de leer mangas, jugar videojuegos y ver películas, eso sin nombrar buscar ofertas que parecía entretenerlo más, lo que hizo pensar al calvo en porqué el rubio prefería su compañía a la de jóvenes héroes de su edad.

-¿Siempre has sido un cyborg?—La pregunta sacudió al rubio, Saitama se rascó la calva acomodando las bolsas de comida, seguían caminando pero Genos parecía muy confuso, buscaba con la mirada las palabras correctas y su maestro preguntó intrigado por la actitud:

-¿Dije algo malo? Amigo perdona si…

-No es eso sensei, es que… trato de encontrar una forma de contar mi historia en menos de veinte palabras—El calvo frunció el ceño con gesto extrañado, plantándose frente al rubio.

-¿Cómo que…? Genos, no entiendo—El muchacho lo miró sin parpadear y respondió firme, tratando de sonar como en el pasado.

-Es que a sensei le molesta el uso excesivo de palabras, gusta de cosas concretas…de hecho, la primera vez que le conté mi historia pues se enojó conmigo y me recalcó decir todo en menos de veinte palabras—O era demasiado inocente Genos… o era un tonto de capirote para ciertas cosas que decía de forma muy honesta.

No necesariamente le molestaba, lo estaba encontrando bastante simpático…aunque no era precisamente la palabra, la diligencia y lealtad de ése joven eran a prueba de fuego, por la forma en que se expresaba de su persona, la manera en que lo admiraba y lo tenía en un muy alto concepto lo halagaba, cada vez que veía a Genos quería saber más de él que ni de sí mismo, sabía que tenían meses conviviendo pero ahora era como verse la primera vez.

-Pues realmente es la primera vez que te conozco… al menos hasta que la amnesia se vaya, cuéntame tu historia—Genos agrandó sorprendido la mirada, su core se inflamó en una sensación cálida al emitir un pulso de energía a su cuerpo, pocas veces se abrió su maestro en su forma de ser, el verlo tan amable y no tan reacio a su persona lo hizo sentir más cercano, más apreciado de lo que antes pudiera sentirse.

-Trataré de no aburrirlo sensei—Genos escogió sus palabras contándole su tragedia, de cómo el Mad cyborg llegó a su vida y acabó con sus seres queridos, dejándole agonizante y en manos del dr Kuseno quien le salvara la vida, dándole un cuerpo sintético de alta tecnología.

Saitama lo escuchó en silencio y no pudo evitar pensar en lo joven que se veía.

-¿Cuándo pasó eso Genos?

-Hace cuatro años, yo tenía quince entonces—Saitama se quedó helado mirándolo, Genos levantó su ceja izquierda, reconociendo ésa expresión rara de azoro que muy pocas veces mostraba. Era obvio porque el calvo lo veía demasiado calmado al muchacho, luego de contarle semejante tragedia y seguir estoico.

Genos era como el Peñón de Gibraltar, Saitama sentía una enorme compasión por el joven ¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto una historia así? No se imaginó el motivo por reñirle para resumir su historia, algo así no se le comenta a cualquiera y el chico debió sentir mucha confianza hacia él para decírselo, ni siquiera lo pensó cuando dijo:

-Eras casi un niño aún—El rubio se detuvo aún más pasmado por el su rostro sorprendido, lleno de una inmensa emoción contenida, cierto era que antes había relatado su pasado con la gracia de un disco rayado, ahora con todo y su breve resumen no se la esperaba, su maestro estaba conmocionado.

-N-no puedo imaginarme todas las cosas que te hayan pasado por la mente ésa vez, ni cuando despertaste con tu cuerpo nuevo o cómo lograste no volverte loco de dolor, no recuerdo si tenía familia o si me llevaba bien con alguien, pero sé que cuando estuve enfermo y te escuché llorar… me sentí aliviado porque no estaba solo y que alguien me esperaba.

La mirada cristalizada de su sensei impactó en Genos igual que el día que quiso entablar una pelea seria con él, a diferencia que no era el puño de Saitama a escasos centímetros de su cara ahora, se trataba de la intensa mirada compasiva del calvo que tragaba grueso por no llorar.

El labio inferior de Genos tembló ligeramente, sobrecogido por ver una faceta que casi nunca mostraba. Se sintió tan pequeño y vulnerable por la calidez que irradiaba, su mente vagó hacia el amargo recuerdo y lejos de evadirse, un sentimiento extraño y pesado se asentó en sus entrañas sintéticas de golpe, como si reviviera nuevamente el dolor que decidió ignorar para no seguir sufriendo.

El rubio quedó en shock y sacudido por completo, bajó la vista tratando de buscar una explicación a las alertas de su escáner, sin querer había tocado Saitama una llaga que había empeñado en sepultar… se sentía extraviado y perdido como cachorro en la lluvia.

Genos carraspeó la voz tratando de serenar el infierno en su pecho, las emociones agolpadas en su core corrían en pulsos de energía fuertes, igual que si el conteo autodestructivo se iniciara, no quería que lo viera así de frágil y decidió adelantarse un poco.

-La noche está cayendo sensei… apurémonos—El más joven pasó junto al calvo tratando de no mirarle y ocultando su rostro, Saitama no dejaba de pensar y admirar lo fuerte que era el rubio, no parecía desmoronarse y su pinta era muy cool. Todavía se preguntaba muchas cosas, pero era mejor ser _cauteloso_ , no quería incomodar al cyborg con sus preguntas, aunque le agradaba mucho que el joven siguiera a su lado con todo y sus propias imprudencias.

 **Tal vez el amor es como una ventana, acaso una puerta abierta.**

Continuaron su marcha charlando ocasionalmente, pues la pregunta de Saitama había repercutido en el ánimo de Genos, al llegar al departamento y guardar las cosas el joven se dispuso a hacer la cena, miró lánguidamente al calvo mientras se ponía el delantal rosa, sin muchos bríos se asomó una leve sonrisa y dijo:

-Sensei debería tomar una ducha para relajarse, yo haré la cena—Saitama asintió muy apenas, repasó un poco el lugar con la vista y encontró algo curioso, para ser un departamento modesto de hombres había algo que llamó su atención. Un caracol mediano en la mesita de centro del recibidor, parecía extraño dado a que no es común pero no quiso decir nada, Genos parecía un poco inquieto por tanta charla, antes de ir a buscar ropa a su cuarto se detuvo a mirarlo de reojo.

Genos se desplazaba tranquilamente en la cocina, tan familiarizado y melancólico en aquél pequeño espacio que parecía serle cómodo, el brillo dorado de sus pupilas se veía un poco apagado y fue que notó cuando usó una servilleta para limpiar algo de sus ojos, una lágrima de negro aceite que escurría y manchaba su pálido rostro. Avanzó rápido para evitar que el chico le sorprendiera, su propia cara estaba roja y su corazón latía desenfrenado, puso su mano en el pecho comprobando que en efecto corría como en una maratón.

Con sonrojo, prisas y tropiezos por ver donde estaban sus cosas, el calvo entró al baño para darse un regaderazo, sin dejar de pensar en toda la imagen de su panorama, recapitulando uno a uno los detalles mientras el agua caía por su bien cincelado cuerpo.

Es un hombre soltero en sus veinticinco años, calvo prematuro, simplón y al parecer apático y aburrido ya que solo le gusta ver películas, cazar ofertas, jugar videojuegos y leer mangas, es un héroe de clase-B y su remuneración económica es bastante austera, tiene un departamento con renta muy baja en una zona de riesgo, obvias razones… sin muchas cosas ni decoraciones, todo era sencillo y práctico, bueno con excepción del caracol marino.

Hasta aquí bien todo.

Hombre soltero joven que vive con un adolescente de diecinueve años, en una zona de riesgo constante, casi aislados… sin tener lazos familiares, el chico es rubio y atractivo aunque sea un cyborg , según él son maestro y alumno pero el susodicho es un bastante popular héroe clase-S, resultando ser demasiado irónico y bueno pues el muchacho es extremadamente devoto a su persona, desprendido y amable a más no poder, hace la limpieza, lava la ropa y cocina de maravilla.

Hasta ésta parte es cuando empieza a tornarse raro y sospechoso.

Sabe sus gustos y no permite que insulten a su persona, lo atiende como rey y se preocupa mucho, al grado que prefiere estar con él a convivir con héroes de su edad o de su clase, no importa si buscan ofertas hasta la tienda más lejana y no le molesta vivir de forma sencilla.

Su devoción y afecto no podían ser de hermano menor a mayor, ni de alumno a su maestro… ni de hijo hacia su padre.

-¿Amantes? ¡Somos amantes!—Se le salió en voz alta y se cubrió la boca asustado por la idea con ambas manos, mucho más espantado estaba que Genos hubiera escuchado.

Al parecer el más joven ni cuenta se dio del exabrupto, pero Saitama tenía los ojos desorbitados y clavados en la regadera, como si ésta le hubiera dado la respuesta. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse al caer en la idea por la súplica en sus rezos, la forma en que lo miraba como si estuviera triste por olvidar algo tan pequeño… ¡Como su relación!

Y encima ponerlo sentimental con lo de su tragedia por preguntar cómo se hizo cyborg ¡Más idiota no pudo ser! Es un milagro que el muchacho siguiera siendo amable y lo atendiera, cualquier otro no se hubiera echado el compromiso de cargar con un calvo amnésico.

No recordaba si le gustaban los chicos, las chicas o ambos. Saitama se sobó la cabeza tratando de digerir la idea, sonaba extraño y descabellado ¡Pero no del todo errado! Esa sería la explicación lógica al comportamiento del rubio.

Tal vez el anciano ni lo sepa aún y por eso no dijo nada, tendría sentido que Genos le diga sensei todo el tiempo, quizás está impaciente o frustrado por no saber qué hacer… ni que decir, es posible que el muchacho no quiera presionarlo. Tantas ideas y tantas conjeturas lo hicieron tardarse un poco más en su baño, tratando de cerciorarse qué hacer y qué decir para averiguar sin herir más al rubio joven.

Genos ya tenía la mesa puesta, al salir Saitama del baño empezó a estudiar su entorno, había dos futones pulcramente doblados en la sala, entonces dormían separados todavía, levantó la ceja derecha con curiosidad y pensó:

"Tal vez tenemos poco de hacer la relación y nos estábamos adaptando, después de todo Genos es menor de edad y él confía en mí, dice que soy una persona de férreas convicciones y moral"

Saitama intentó relajarse un poco ante el delicioso olor de la comida, el joven lo miraba esperando la aprobación del calvo, se sentó y luego de agradecer empezaron a cenar en silencio. El mayor no perdía de vista a Genos aún embebido en dudas y conjeturas, quería estar seguro… sobre todo de lo que sentía, así que decidió dejar al instinto fluir para averiguar.

"No te soltaré… eres el amor de mi vida"

La frase retumbó junto con la imagen del rostro de Genos algo borroso, como si estuvieran en otro lugar.

-Sensei ¿Pasa algo?—Saitama despertó de su lapsus y apenado le respondió:

-No nada Genos.

-Tal vez debería darle uno de los analgésicos que me dio el doctor para usted ¿Le duele la cabeza?—La atenta mirada del joven hizo encenderse algo en su pecho, cálido y agradable como cuando lo oyó rezar.

Tuvo la certeza que él era una persona solitaria, vagamente le llegó un recuerdo de estar solo a donde iba, incomprendido y hasta objeto de burla. Pero para ése muchacho no, sentía que estar al lado del joven era lo más natural y su lugar estaba con él, la sensación inflamó su pecho y ruborizó a Saitama quien solo negó con la cabeza, Genos continuó comiendo con una breve sonrisa al ver la reacción, pero su propio rostro estaba totalmente rojo también.

Parecían un par de colegiales en su primera cita.

-Yo lavaré los trastes Genos, si quieres ve a ducharte… supongo que puedes hacerlo—El joven hizo un lindo mohín de confusión que hizo saltar el corazón del calvo, se veía tan inocente que en serio se preguntaba ¿Cómo hizo para conquistarlo?

-S-sí puedo, mi aleación me lo permite y me siento cómodo al bañarme.

-Entonces ve y preparémonos para dormir—Genos asintió un poco extraño, su core zumbó un instante y sus ojos se iluminaron, igual que el mayor lo hiciera antes en su lugar, el rubio comenzó a meditar en serio el ambiente que los rodeaba ahora, era como si se hubieran desbloqueado emociones que escondió su sensei por las personas que lo maltrataron en el pasado, por el inmenso poder que había ganado y ahora se mostraban facetas que no creyó tuviera.

Era radiante e imponente como la luz del amanecer, cálido y protector con él… pero sobre todo cercano, siempre había querido saber si era estimado por su maestro. Desde que Saitama tuviera amnesia, no mostraba tapujos en decir lo que sentía sobre su persona, tal vez fue rudo al principio y no negaba que le dolieron las palabras, pero ahora empezó a turbarse por la nueva sensación que sus entrañas sintéticas percibían.

Además estaba otra cosa, con la aplicación de su nueva piel en el rostro y cuello estaba ésa reacción. Pudo notarla desde que Saitama se conmoviera por su pasado, pensó que era pasajero pero ahora temía que ése tono se le estampara todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera el baño que recién se diera disminuyó un poco.

Se sentía pequeño y expuesto, así como protegido y sosegado a su lado. Su humanidad recién despierta le mostraba matices increíbles, Saitama le conminaba a desarrollarlas y deseaba tanto saber que era.

Se moría de vergüenza porque de seguro lo apenaría si se enterara de éstos sentimientos, quizás todo el tiempo estuvieron ahí pero los sepultaba para no molestar a su maestro, ahora corrían por cada fibra de carbono y titanio, haciendo estática y fluyendo ráudas por todo su sistema, despertando en su cuerpo cosas nuevas… haciéndole sentir más vivo.

Genos salió del baño ya cambiado, afortunadamente Saitama parecía cansado pues las luces estaban apagadas, solo se filtraba el resplandor de la luna nocturna mientras se acomodaba en su futón junto al de Saitama, éste ya estaba recostado y parecía dormir ya. El rubio lo miró largamente y una sonrisa breve iluminó su rostro, lentamente cerró sus ojos pensando en que su sensei se veía mejor que nunca.

 **Se invita a que se acerquen, se quiere mostrar más**

Saitama había caído rendido luego de la excelente cena, quiso esperar a Genos para dormir pero la fatiga y las emociones de un día loco lo vencieron. Sus sueños estaban integrados por imágenes de Genos y él yendo a misiones, lo cual era bastante gratificante pues sentía que peleaban como pareja. Fue cuando lo asaltó un recuerdo fugaz y aun estando profundamente dormido era tan vívido, el encuentro con el Rey del mar a punto de ultimar al cyborg, el muchacho tirado boca abajo tratando inútilmente de levantarse, su cuerpo dañado por el ácido y los golpes de aquél monstruo sacudieron su mente y lo hicieron estremecerse.

El rictus de dolor y angustia en Genos era lo que no podía quitar de su mente, además de la horrible sensación de impotencia por perderlo de vista, no comprendía cómo funcionaba el cuerpo sintético del cyborg para observar que realmente percibía el daño como dolor, sólo supo que sufría por el gesto de agonía en su cara, sus entrañas ardieron en ira creciente y verlo así fue suficiente para el calvo, borrándolo de un golpe a aquélla criatura nefasta que se atrevió a ponerle la mano encima al rubio.

Aún dormido, Saitama tenía la urgente necesidad de acunar y proteger a aquél necio y rudo muchacho, en medio de su sueño tormentoso extendió los brazos al rubio para abrazarle, sintiendo su poderoso cuerpo pegado a su pecho bien conformado. Lo curioso era que ya no lo veía dañado y hecho un desastre, estaba íntegro y sin marca alguna, el héroe calvo agradeció que estuviera bien y no lo soltó, no quería hacerlo ya por temor a que lo volvieran a lastimar y se aferró de forma firme pero gentil.

Suspiró profundamente mientras su sueño continuó siendo más vago, solo disfrutando de tener entre sus brazos al joven, acariciando su cabello rubio que tanto le gustaba y degustando su aroma a limpio, suave y varonil mezclado con el suavizante de telas que usaban, ése perfume que emanaba cuando lavaba la ropa le fascinaba, ni siquiera supo por qué estaba soñando con eso.

Tal vez era porque de forma inconsciente, Saitama se las había arreglado para deslizarse al futón de Genos y lo tenía firmemente abrazado contra su cuerpo, lo peor del caso era que ni siquiera el rubio joven se percató que ahora dormía acunado sobre el pecho de su maestro. Hasta que la tenue luz del sol matutino se filtró y el rubio abrió los ojos, su escáner percibió las constantes vitales de Saitama, los latidos tranquilos y pausados de su corazón fue lo que despertó a Genos.

Y casi le da el infarto cuando ve que lo abrazaba con gentil firmeza, sus labios en una sonrisa tranquila descansaban sobre su frente, su mano derecha sobre su nuca acariciaba por momentos la punta de sus cabellos. Genos estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, su core zumbó y vibró con una descarga de energía que pulsó en todo su cuerpo, latigueando su columna vertebral sintética, sus entrañas aceptaron el calor y se esparció de forma agradable.

Estaba algo nervioso por estar tan cerca y de una forma que ni él mismo esperó, pero ni siquiera hizo por despertar a Saitama, mucho menos tratar de escapar del agarre… aunque hubiera sido inútil, el olor de su torso desnudo le llenaba su fino olfato, así como el rumor de su aliento escapar de entre sus labios. Todo éste tiempo a su lado se conformaba con su compañía, respetando sus espacios personales en el mismo lugar, ninguna palmada o apretón de manos.

De alguna forma se acostumbró a ésa distancia y le parecía bien, después de todo al principio no era muy bien aceptado, insistió hasta ser su alumno para aprender a ser más fuerte, incluso irrumpió en su hogar para observarle mejor. No fue muy amable y tal vez fue muy impulsivo, voluntarioso e infantil quizás por su juventud y porque no trataba a muchas personas, se había cerrado en su coraza para no sufrir más, mucha gente lo admiraba y otros tantos lo despreciaban y temían por su apariencia, eso mucho antes de ser héroe y hasta tener su club de fans que nunca pidió.

Saitama lo había tolerado y respetaba su proceder, aunque el menor en el fondo quería ser más cercano, nunca esperó estar envuelto entre sus brazos y rodeado de su calor. Lo peor del caso es que lo disfrutaba, Genos no dejaba de grabar en su memoria cada detalle que sentía, repasar con la vista el rostro de su maestro y suspirar sobrecogido de emoción.

Hasta que el mayor despertó luego de un bostezo largo, Genos se tensó por la situación tan embarazosa y él soñando despierto, tragó grueso pensando en la que se vendría, de seguro estallaría en enojo y ahora sí lo correría.

Saitama sonrió al abrir perezosamente los ojos, luego se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en las pupilas doradas de Genos, sin liberarle del abrazo porque estaba embelesado en ellos. Al ver el precioso sonrojo de su rostro, le hizo pensar que en efecto el rubio correspondía al abrazo, sin embargo la duda le asaltaba porque el muchacho no hacía ningún intento de besarle, ni hacer lo que fuera hicieran las parejas, era como tener atrapado a un conejito asustado.

-Perdona, tuve un sueño muy extraño, donde estabas tirado en el suelo, destrozado por un ser que parecía un pez gigantesco o sapo ¡No lo sé! Era horrendo e iba a matarte, de un golpe lo perforé—Lo miró como si lo revisara que estuviera bien, soltándole poco a poco, no sin antes pasar su mano en la suave cabellera rubia.

-E-el rey del mar, creo que tuvo un recuerdo cuando la invasión de las criaturas marinas—Tartamudeó Genos sin alejarse, el mayor murmuró:

-Entonces Genos, debió dolerte mucho la paliza que te dio ése desgraciado—El joven bajó la mirada, lo dominaba con ése brillo e intensidad y su voz ronca—Perdóname por haberte perdido de vista ésa vez… y por incomodarte.

Genos levantó la mirada con sus pupilas agrandadas, el tono tembloroso de Saitama lo hizo reaccionar y casi sin pensar contestó:

-¡No estoy incómodo! Si se trata de Saitama sensei se siente bien—Al decirlo así nada más Genos apenas sí se dio cuenta de lo que significaba, Saitama por su parte se sorprendió de lo sincero que era su mirada, limpia y sin malicia, sonrió aliviado porque al parecer su instinto no andaba errado.

Saitama estaba prendado de Genos aunque apenas lo estuviera volviendo a conocer, por lo que se veía el muchacho también sentía algo más que el afecto fraternal, ahora que iba por buen camino trataría de averiguar más, el estar cerca de Genos le hacía tanto bien a su corazón y a su mente nublada por el olvido.

-Genos eres formidable, no sé cómo es que pude olvidarme así de ti—El menor se ruborizó aún más, Saitama palmeó su hombro con suavidad—Vamos, creo que puedo hacer el desayuno ahora… y no quiero peros, eres bueno consintiéndome pero déjame retribuirte.

El cyborg asintió y ambos se levantaron para comenzar su día.

Desde el rico y sencillo desayuno, pasando por las labores domésticas, Saitama encontró que disfrutaba mucho la compañía de Genos. Pudo ver que era diligente y obsesivo con las tareas, era impulsivo y reaccionaba a veces como un niño pequeño curioso, también honesto pero directo al grado de sonar duro o cruel, le gustaba complacerlo en lo más mínimo, además de anotar todo en una libreta.

-¿Por qué escribes tanto Genos?—El muchacho volteó a verlo dubitativo y se dirigió a su mochila, sacando una pila de libretas, un poco tenso se las puso enfrente y dijo en tono serio…casi tembloroso.

-Ahora que lo dice sensei, tal vez debería leer mis apuntes, desde que llegué he anotado todas las enseñanzas de usted además de su forma de ser… quizás le ayude a recuperar la memoria pronto—Lo último se escuchó con cierto temor y desgano por parte de Genos, porque de ser así, los hermosos momentos que había estado pasando con su nueva actitud se perderían.

Volver a la rutina de maestro y alumno sonaba tan triste para el menor, sentía estrujársele las entrañas sintéticas, asentándose una pesadez en la boca de su estómago como una roca atorada ¿Olvidaría todo y volvería a ser el de antes? ¿Volvería a cerrarse para todos y ser distante otra vez con él?

Saitama levantó las cejas extrañado al ver la sombría actitud del rubio, había estado muy alegre y ahora parecía opacado. El mayor supuso que eran como sus diarios personales, pero decidió confortarlo.

-Tranquilo Genos, confío en ti plenamente—Su mano revolvió con suavidad el cabello de Genos, mientras tomaba la primera libreta para empezar a leer.

El muchacho se disculpó y volvió a sus tareas, entre ellas avisar a la Asociación de Héroes para reportar enfermo a Saitama, no estaba por demás un poco de espacio así que discretamente salió al tejado, a ver el atardecer y pensar en lo vivido desde que Saitama perdiera la memoria. Se sentía culpable pues no era justo ser egoísta y desear que nunca la recuperase, pero todo era tan distinto y lo revitalizaba, lo hacía sentir especial y único. No podía precisar el tipo de sentimiento que era, pero supo que desde siempre había estado con él y no quería perderlo.

Como ver la luz cuando se ha pasado demasiado en la oscuridad. Pero era Saitama y primero estaba su bienestar, incluso por encima de sus sentimientos.

-Oye… tardas demasiado y hace calor aquí arriba—La voz del mayor lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Genos volteó a verlo y no vio nada raro había pasado cerca de una hora ¿Acaso ya habría leído todo?

El calvo se pasó la mano por la cabeza, rodeándole los hombros sonriente, no quería verlo tan serio y evasivo, no cuando por fin había logrado un mejor acercamiento con él.

-Seré sincero… escribes demasiados halagos a mi persona y lo que tú dices ser lecciones, pues más bien parece un diario personal, aunque no me extraña si eres menor de edad, no terminé de leerlos y me brinqué partes porque supuse era todo igual—El cyborg hizo un mohín de disgusto bastante lindo e infantil.

-No soy un niño, tengo diecinueve y soy un cyborg—Saitama quiso reírse por verlo hacer un puchero, cuando Genos estuvo a punto de soltar una perorata para asegurarle que su cerebro debería recordar todas esas anécdotas al leerlas, el mayor se acercó de pronto y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla derecha.

Genos quedó en silencio, con los ojos agrandados y paralizado por la emoción, como si un switch le hubiera apagado de improviso. El mayor lo abrazó nuevamente de manera fugaz, guiándole luego a la puerta para ir a las escaleras, con el brazo sosteniendo firmemente sus hombros.

-Sé que no eres un niño, pero a veces te portas como tal, te entiendo pero honestamente creo que es mejor dejar que mi cerebro trabaje por su cuenta, además…-Saitama se rió pellizcando la mejilla del rubio—Más parece la bitácora de un acosador en ciertas partes.

Genos se ruborizó aún más, mirando fijamente al mayor como gato azuzado por la luz de un coche, nunca lo había tomado de ése modo y recapitulando hechos, pues Saitama tenía razón y su sonrojo fue aún más intenso, el mayor terminó por ahogar su risa por verlo así, los matices tan humanos del joven lo hacían preguntarse ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¡Fue un idiota en hacerlo! Más se cuestionaba sobre cómo lo habría conquistado y qué los había detenido para llegar más lejos.

No era que estuviera desesperado por sexo, ni siquiera recordaba haber tenido ésa experiencia antes, pero si eran novios pues bueno, debería haber intimidad. Por otra parte ¿Para qué adelantarse? Le era tan divertido y emocionante ver el rostro de Genos cambiar de serio y férreo, a dócil y suave igual que un gato caprichoso.

Todo tan nuevo y realmente vibrante, se sentía tan vivo como nunca antes se hubiera sentido.

 **E incluso si se pierde así mismo y no sabe qué hacer**

 **La memoria del amor se puede ver a través.**

Los días siguen su curso, Saitama continuaba sin recordar mucho de su pasado, a veces eran flashazos fugaces, voces que decían cosas que no comprendía y otros eran meros sueños extraños. Sin embargo para el héroe calvo ya había pasado a segundo plano esto, con memoria o sin ella lo que realmente disfrutaba era el presente.

Genos se estaba acostumbrando a que Saitama fuera afectuoso, desde revolverle el cabello hasta tomarle de los hombros como en el tejado, incluso los abrazos nocturnos eran diarios. Pero sentía que a pesar de que su maestro era más y más cálido con él, el rubio parecía un niño adicto a las golosinas. Así es, el joven cyborg se estaba volviendo un tanto más posesivo que de costumbre, si antes casi peleaba por la atención del calvo y ni se diga al defenderlo cuando le ofendían, ahora prácticamente buscaba la forma de ser prodigado con ésa cortesía.

Saitama le encantaba ser consentido por Genos, pero quería ir despacio aunque veía el creciente interés del chico, estaba seguro del afecto del más joven y no quería echarlo a perder. No recordaba como cortejar, mucho menos saber cómo hacerlo con un cyborg y la verdad le era muy cómodo así.

Si habría de suceder algo, sucedería tarde o temprano… quizás era un temor interno de Saitama pues dar un paso para reafirmar una relación era serio, sobre todo si padecías amnesia.

Ése día fueron a los baños públicos, Saitama quería usar el sauna para meditar un poco y relajarse, mientras estuvieron en dicho sitio el mayor evitó cualquier demostración afectuosa, después de todo no muchos verían con agrado a un calvo prodigarle un beso en la mejilla a un chico atractivo, todavía había gente con perjuicios así que ni pensar en darle un abrazo o siquiera revolverle el cabello, cosa que no agradó mucho a Genos la cuestión de poner distancia.

-¿Se ha disgustado conmigo Saitama sensei?—El mayor miró sorprendido al más joven, ambos desnudos cubiertos por una toalla cada quien, entre los vapores del sauna, sentados en la banca de piedra y madera, daba un interesante contraste el bien formado cuerpo del calvo con el del cyborg, para ser sintético estaba muy bien moldeado el muchacho, tenía una cintura breve y torso ancho… era una bella escultura hecha de metal y fibra de carbono en movimiento. Genos se veía un poco opacado, gracias a la actitud distante de Saitama desde que salieron del apartamento.

Pese a hacer todo bien y comportarse, no hubo una sonrisa, ni un pellizco en la mejilla y mucho menos un beso inocente. Al contrario las palabras del calvo a unas cuadras para llegar aún resonaban en su mente, todo porque Genos intentó tomar iniciativa y quiso agarrar su mano, el leve roce hizo que el calvo reaccionara de manera firme, alejándola de él de forma hosca, frunciendo el ceño en desaprobación, se fijó que no había nadie en la calle y le dijo en tono fuerte:

-¡No aquí Genos! Eso no lo vería bien la gente—El tono sacudió al cyborg, puesto que desde que era afectuoso con él nunca demostró vergüenza, mucho menos temor o enojo.

Pero ése miedo a ser juzgado por gente ajena nunca le pasó por la mente. Y en el caso de Genos era un problema, su cerebro empezó a sacar conjeturas todo el tiempo, desde que notó que el mayor se adelantara un par de pasos, hasta mantener un espacio considerable entre ellos, cuando días atrás incluso le sorprendía por sentarse a su lado, acercándole cuando le tomaba de los hombros.

Estaba confundido y en cierta forma decepcionado, cuando creía al fin estar más cerca de su amado sensei, ahora pasaba esto y le hizo temer nuevamente el riesgo que corría si recuperaba la memoria.

-No claro que no Genos, no estoy enojado—Pero no dijo nada más, siguió con la pequeña toalla sobre sus ojos, no percibió la molestia creciente de Genos, puesto que estaban solos en el sauna y podían hablar de ello.

El chico suspiró pesadamente mientras decía:

-Recordé que tengo que hacer unas compras para la cena sensei, creo que me adelantaré—Saitama se quitó sorprendido la toalla de la cara y dijo:

-¿Qué? ¿No puede esperar eso Genos? Sólo un poco más—El muchacho no lo miraba, se levantó de la banca y trató de sonar tranquilo:

-No… porque de hecho tengo un cupón que puede expirar y a sensei no le gusta desaprovechar ofertas, pero usted puede seguir y nos veremos en la entrada—Una reverencia fue su respuesta, la actitud evasiva le cayó como balde de agua fría y no pudo decir nada más.

El ambiente se fue por el drenaje igual que el agua jabonosa al bañarse, vagamente un eco vino a su cerebro, uno donde él y Genos estuvieron en ésos baños públicos, viendo la cara graciosa del rubio al entonar con voz armoniosa "FAAA" y decir "IIII". Se rascó la cabeza para después pegar la frente contra el azulejo y decir:

-Creo que la jodí, pero no podemos exhibirnos así nada más—Se recalcó mientras salía y se secaba, quizás le faltó tacto pero lo suyo no era explicarse mucho, por lo pronto debería resarcir las cosas con Genos y tal vez invitarlo a cenar o regalarle algo, además de aclarar ciertas cosas antes que el muchacho echara a volar su mente.

Nuevamente era como si hubiera echo enfadar a su novia.

Saitama salió del edificio mirando para todos lados, luego escuchó un rumor vago. Había aprendido a diferenciar el ruido de la maquinaria de Genos, podía saber que estaba cerca aún y estuvieran en el trafical de la hora pico, no avanzaba pero estaba cerca así que fue a buscarlo, la firme idea de invitarle a cenar y comprarle algo seguía en su mente. El pensar que el joven estuviera molesto con él lo hacía temer en su reacción.

Encontró a Genos en efecto… rodeado de unos fans, firmando autógrafos y tomándose fotos, eran cinco chicas y dos chicos, decidió esperar a que terminara. Una fracción de él recordaba apenas la envidia que le daba ver su popularidad ¿En realidad eran celos por tener fans o porque los fans querían tener a Genos?

Las chicas no dejaban de brincar y chillar de emoción por enseñarse las fotos, uno de los chicos mucho más alto que el rubio, bastante atractivo pero su cabello era negro y revuelto le da algo al cyborg, una bolsita de celofán y plástico con un moño, Genos agradece asintiendo con la cabeza, luego el muchacho se toma una selfie con el menor, abrazándole de los hombros y casi juntando sus rostros.

Saitama sintió que una llamarada se encendió en sus entrañas, el chico de pelo negro seguía emocionado, no quería alejarse de su héroe favorito, cuando se tomó la selfie con él casi pudo ver como sus dedos rozaron la punta de sus cabellos, fue arrastrado por sus amigos para irse del lugar, mientras el calvo fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños, de buena gana le habría arrojado encima el edificio entero por borrarle ésa idiota sonrisa. Genos miró la bolsita un instante y fue el acabose para su cordura ya nublada por la ira, el rubio se percató de la presencia del calvo y caminó hasta él tranquilamente.

Saitama respiraba ruidosamente, viendo al joven tan quitado de la pena con la bolsita en la mano, no le apartaba la vista de encima y casi tenía el deseo de arrancarle el regalito y hacerlo polvo de un apretón.

-Sensei ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?

-Sólo supuse que estarías cerca de aquí ¿Qué harás con eso?—Fingió el calvo entereza en lo que señalaba el paquetito en manos de Genos.

-Son galletas, un fan me las dio, dijo que las hizo él mismo huelen bien y quisiera probarlas—Genos lo dijo casi sin sentir, pero Saitama no lo tomó nada bien, apretó los dientes en lo que contuvo el impulso de arrancar el poste de luz a su lado.

-Podrían tener algo, quizás un purgante u otra cosa, muchos envidiosos se hacen pasar por fans para hacer daño—Genos lo miró extrañado, aún seguía molesto con su sensei y sus palabras mordaces de antes.

-¿Usted cree eso? El escáner no reportó nada amenazante con el chico- Saitama lo mira intensamente e insiste:

-Sólo cerciorémonos a ver si no hay nada raro—El rubio parpadeó pensando las cosas, estudiando al calvo y su actitud hosca, abrió el paquetito para enseñárselo a Saitama.

-A ver—Súbitamente el espacio entre ambos es abanicado por una ráfaga de aire y las galletas se desparraman en el suelo, rompiéndose y dejando un olor a chocolate y vainilla, Saitama lo mira fúrico y el más joven le grita:

-¡Qué demonios hace sensei!—Genos lo mira con gesto adusto, su ceño fruncido en creciente molestia por la actitud tan infantil e irracional que le tomara por sorpresa, ante la sonrisa satisfecha del calvo que ni siquiera le turbó el enojo del joven.

-Eran mías—Saitama lo miró iracundo, ante la afirmación del menor.

-¡Eres un idiota Genos! ¡Sólo son galletas de un fanático tarado! ¡Te comportas como nena caprichuda! ¿Acaso te gustaba ése tipo que se te acercó tanto para una foto? ¡Y tú tan conforme!

El cyborg sintió que sus entrañas sintéticas ardían como el caldero del infierno, llegando hasta su cerebro y viendo a Saitama ya no con afecto, las palabras que le dijera más su actitud distante durante todo el día habían mermado su control, eso sin nombrar el hecho de sentirse ofendido como si hubieran jugado con él.

-Siempre he sido correcto y muy educado con mis fans, además ¡Qué tiene que ver un gesto sincero de un admirador! Él no se sintió incómodo por dármelo frente a otras personas ¡Ni siquiera por ser hombre!—Recalcó el cyborg echándole una mirada de fuego a Saitama, éste sintió como si le dieran una cachetada con su propia mano, enfureciendo por el reproche del joven.

-Ten cuidado con las palabras mocoso, no empieces algo que no estés dispuesto a terminar.

Genos reaccionó aún más enojado, odiaba le tratara como un niño malcriado, todos los eventos de ése día se concentraron en algún punto de su mente impulsiva y estallaron de pronto como una bomba, su inmensa confusión se externó de manera frenética en su pecho metálico, iluminando sus pupilas doradas por una súbita descarga de su core que vibraba como si fuera a salírsele.

-¡Usted es el que empezó! ¿Por qué no puede abrazarme fuera del departamento? Primero me hace pensar que es correcto y se siente bien cuando usted lo hace ¡Luego me rechaza y dice que no! ¿Acaso sentir esto está mal?

-¡Aquí no podemos discutir esto Genos!—Respondió colérico Saitama.

\- ¿Entonces ésta mal que quiera estar más cerca de usted? ¿Es incorrecto que cuando estoy con sensei me sienta más vivo? ¿Por qué me abraza? ¿Por qué me besa en la frente o en la mejilla? ¡Me confunde!

Saitama sintió que todas las emociones lo sobrecogieron, celos, temor, enojo y el hecho que Genos estaba tocando una fibra sensible. Su mente se nubló por el coraje y la ira en lo que soltó sin pensar todo lo que sentía en ése momento.

-¡TÚ ERES EL QUE ESTÁ CONFUNDIENDO TODO! ¡ERES EL UNICO QUE LO SIENTE Y PIENSA ASI!

Genos se queda mudo con la mirada titilante, el ceño fruncido y su ceja tembló levemente, Saitama se dio la vuelta dejando atrás al muchacho hecho un lío, cuando desapareció entre las calles su maestro el joven sintió un hilo ardiente caer de sus ojos.

Sus negras lágrimas de aceite escurrían sin control, su pecho era como si estallara súbitamente y tratara de contener la reacción en cadena, la garganta presa de un nudo sin poder decir una palabra, igual que cuando Saitama lo viera al despertarse de su fiebre. Quizás era como decía su maestro, tal vez todo era un error de su parte.

 **¡Oh! El amor es como una nube, para algunos tan fuerte como el acero**

La tarde murió sin pena ni gloria en el departamento de Saitama, antes se había detenido en un puesto de udón para comer algo, mientras el fresco de la noche caía. Seguía enojado y refunfuñando ofensas contra Genos, recordando el abrazo del tipo que le regaló las galletas y las miradas de las chicas a él ¡Se supone era su novio! Bueno aunque oficialmente no habían aclarado nada. Se cambió de ropa y se tiró en el futón sin extender el del rubio, mirando la televisión sin ponerle atención.

Todo el tiempo era pensar todos los improperios que conocía, sin bajar al rubio de idiota, mocoso y hablador.

"¿Entonces ésta mal que quiera estar más cerca de usted? ¿Es incorrecto que cuando estoy con sensei me sienta más vivo? ¿Por qué me abraza? ¿Por qué me besa en la frente o en la mejilla? ¡Me confunde!"

Su mente atribulada se detuvo al recordar el reproche del cyborg, un tono sobrecogido de emoción, mezcla de enojo y temor fue lo que escuchó, venido directamente de lo más profundo de su ser. Luego su respuesta que tal vez no fue la más sensata, encima de que no pudo retractarse por estar ciego de ira y celos ¡Pero no podía ponerse a discutir asuntos como ésos en plena calle!

Saitama apagó el televisor pero no podía dormir ante la ausencia de Genos ¿Acaso no pensaba en regresar ya el necio muchacho?

Su respuesta fue el sonido de los boosters del cyborg, acababa de llegar al edificio, pero no entró. Genos había aterrizado en el tejado con la bolsa de compras, lo único que había comprado el joven eran unas latas de sardinas, junto con un melón dulce.

Estaba tan lleno de sentimientos encontrados que no supo qué hacer ni a dónde ir, Kuseno no era opción, una parte del rubio no quería inmiscuir al anciano en problemas tan delicados. Tampoco quería ver a Saitama, todo lo que quería era tener las respuestas a sus múltiples preguntas, un vacío en su interior no lo dejaba en paz, solitario y frío como si tuviera un cubo de hielo incrustado.

Ni se dio cuenta cuando abrió una de las latas de sardinas y empezó a comerlas, su sabor fuerte al menos era algo que aminoraba un poco la sensación de vacío, también admitía que no servía de alivio a su dolor. Quizás era mejor darse por vencido y renunciar, tal vez todo lo malentendió de alguna manera, confundir la gentileza con algo más profundo no estaba descartado.

Después de todo Genos tenía poco de haber despertado su humanidad, por lo tanto no sabía mucho acerca del amor, eso sin nombrar la amnesia de Saitama.

Estaba muy concentrado en la negrura de la noche y la luz de la luna sobre él. Sentado en lo más alto de la cornisa con las piernas colgando al vacío, terminó de comerse el contenido de dos latas de sardinas, no hubo alivio alguno mucho menos respuesta.

-Ya es tarde Genos—El muchacho respingó al oír la voz de su maestro, estaba tan perdido en sus sentimientos encontrados que ni siquiera hizo caso al escáner.

El más joven bajó la cabeza sin atreverse a mirar a Saitama, su rostro se descompuso en un gesto angustioso, como si un ácido estuviera corroyendo sus entrañas y derritiéndolas. El tipo de dolor que no comprendía, no había daño alguno en el físico… pero por dentro se carcomía lentamente.

No quería que lo viera así de débil y expuesto, murmuró tratando de serenarse.

-Disculpe todo lo que le dije antes sensei, he abusado de su gentileza—Saitama lo miró atentamente unos metros atrás de él, vio las latas vacías y la bolsa, en ella aún había latas de sardinas muy caras además del melón dulce.

Genos tragó grueso y continuó:

-Mañana me iré de su casa sensei—Ahora Saitama agrandó la mirada, incrédulo ante las palabras del rubio—No quiero seguir abusando, mucho menos ahora que no tengo idea qué hacer, yo…

Una ráfaga abanicó su cabello y una fuerza lo levantó sin esfuerzo alguno, igual que si se tratara de una pluma. La vista se tornó errática por la velocidad del movimiento que lo atrapara sin poder poner resistencia, todo se hizo confuso hasta que se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el tejado. La bolsa de plástico cayó pesadamente al suelo, Genos estaba sobre el hombro de Saitama dentro del departamento, el muchacho miraba para todos lados confundido por todo.

Saitama de un solo movimiento lo quitó de su hombro, cargándolo entre sus brazos como princesa, el rubio estaba perplejo y aturdido por la rapidez en que todo ocurrió.

-Genos… por favor no te vayas—La súplica venía de Saitama, antes de poder decir nada el calvo hundió su rostro en el pecho del rubio que estaba anonadado.

Saitama temblaba con él en brazos, el muchacho no dejaba de derramar sus lágrimas de aceite, atenazado por la emoción al ver a su maestro tan angustiado. Sus rubias cejas juntas en señal de inquietud y temor, no entendía lo que pasaba, sólo quería llorar para aminorar la sensación de dolor que lo sobrecogía.

Aunque fuese sintético su cuerpo, el sufrimiento lo percibía como si fuera orgánico. Era increíble pero cierto, respondía igual que un humano y le era nuevo todo aquello, era gracias a su maestro que podía hacerlo y le temía, las emociones y sentimientos eran gratificantes, liberadores…pero también tenían una fuerza avasalladora.

La mirada cristalizada de Saitama casi podría fragmentarlo, era la segunda vez que lo veía tan vulnerable, luego de verlo delirar por la fiebre días pasados.

-Si tú te vas me moriré en vida Genos-El muchacho no podía ordenar sus pensamientos, todo era una vorágine y era como detener una explosión inminente.

-P-pero sensei… ¡No sé qué hacer con lo que está aquí!—Dijo el joven tocándose el pecho, quería ocultar su rostro, pero el calvo le tomó de la mano con firmeza.

-¡Yo tampoco sé!—La voz ronca paralizó al rubio y Saitama se sentó en el futón con el muchacho sentado en su regazo, igual que un niño—Genos… lo que tu sientes ¡Lo que sentimos no está mal!

Genos quedó en silencio mientras Saitama reflexionaba un poco, si el chico era su novio apenas estaban intentándolo cuando ocurrió lo de la amnesia, bueno eso solo era una conjetura. Su corazón galopaba ráudo al sumergirse en las orbes doradas, con un pañuelo desechable limpió el aceite de sus mejillas.

-Perdóname por hablarte y tratarte así, pero también es nuevo para mí.

El calvo quedó expectante en el rostro de Genos, el muchacho parecía un niño desolado con su expresión triste, los labios curveados ligeramente hacia abajo y la mirada sombría. Saitama tragó grueso, no había palabras para expresar lo que su corazón sentía, sin embargo quería hacer algo para que el cyborg dejara de estar tan compungido, cerró los ojos y pegó su frente contra la de él, el suave cabello rubio hacía cosquillas y su olor fresco le encantaba.

Sus hombros metálicos firmes y brillantes, el cuerpo moldeado en componentes hechos de fibra de carbono y titanio como una obra maestra, poesía en movimiento. Pero eran sus ojos dorados en aquéllas negras escleras lo que en verdad le fascinaba, tenía que decírselo de alguna forma, sincerarse y revelar lo que era obvio.

-Genos… nunca te soltaré, eres el amor de mi vida—Genos levantó la cara en un respingo de sorpresa, al estar tan cerca de su rostro, Saitama estudió el precioso gesto de inocente azoro que exhibía, el sonrojo de sus mejillas y su aliento. Los labios del rubio estaban entreabiertos y el mayor sucumbió a su poder, con rapidez los aprisionó en un profundo beso antes que el más joven pudiera decir nada.

No recordaba saber besar, solo lo que veía en las películas y animes, pero no quiso pensar mucho Saitama y dejó que su instinto lo guiara. El muchacho respiró un poco acelerado y el mayor lo estrechó aún más entre sus brazos, haciendo el beso más intenso pues Genos tenía entreabiertos sus labios aún, la lengua del calvo se introdujo tímidamente y el rubio se estremeció.

El héroe calvo tomó con firmeza su nuca y lo ladeó con suavidad, degustando el sabor fuerte de las sardinas en la boca de Genos, gruñendo un poco ansioso al escuchar los gemidos suaves del rubio. Lo sentía tan dócil e indefenso como un gatito pequeño, paseando su lengua en la suave cavidad, delineando sus dientes y su paladar, mordisqueó los labios del chico para luego separarse poco a poco y disfrutar de la vista.

Saitama estaba embelesado con el gesto tan tierno del cyborg, acunado entre sus brazos respirando agitado, ruborizado hasta las orejas y aferrándose de forma inconsciente de su pijama. Peinando el flequillo del menor murmuró sonriente:

-Sabes a sardina Genos—El joven se puso más rojo por el comentario y el calvo se rió para estrecharlo contra su pecho, meciéndole igual que un niño pequeño, recostándose ambos en el futón tranquilamente. Era como haberse quitado un gran peso de encima, ya ni siquiera importaba la tonta escena de celos y mucho menos los malos entendidos.

Genos sonreía feliz por la confesión, su core vibraba armoniosamente y pulsando descargas de energía a todo su cuerpo, dándole una grata calidez que lo revitalizaba. Ésa noche Saitama se negó a separarse del adolescente, incluso no lo dejó buscar su pijama para cambiarse, obligándole a quedarse en boxers para estar más cómodo, sentía que si lo soltaba el muchacho escaparía o iba a desaparecer, por alguna extraña razón quería tenerlo en sus brazos y Genos no protestó, apresándole de la cintura pues se hallaba atrás de él, percibiendo su espalda el firme tórax del héroe calvo, su mano fuerte empezó a acariciar delicadamente su cabello rubio, olvidándose por completo de la infantil discusión y sus temores, dejando que el sueño les venciera.

 **Para algunos es una forma de vida, para otros una forma de sentir**

La pareja terminó por dormirse en ésa postura, la mañana nublada de aquél sábado los sorprendió, Saitama enterró su nariz en la cabellera rubia del muchacho, sin embargo sentía algo distinto el ambiente. El mayor despertó poco a poco gracias a una incomodidad, conforme fue despertando la sensación en su parte baja fue cada vez más palpable, seguía abrazando al muchacho de la cintura, pegando su espalda contra él… además de otra cosa.

Saitama se despertó bastante turbado al percibir el bulto en su entrepierna. Se trataba de una tremenda erección que se replegaba justo en el bien moldeado trasero del rubio, la vergüenza lo asaltó de pronto y rezaba porque Genos siguiera dormido, al menos hasta que se bajara un poco o encontrara la manera de ocultarlo e ir al baño para remediarlo.

El movimiento del cuerpo del rubio lo dejó helado y para nada era alivio a su problema, de hecho lo empeoraba más.

-G-Genos por favor—El calvo se ruborizó intensamente, quedó paralizado cuando el muchacho, quien aún estaba de espaldas comentó:

-¿Qué pa…-El súbito mutismo puso más nervioso a Saitama, el cyborg miró sobre su hombro al sonrojado calvo y murmuró en tono bajo:

-Sensei…-Saitama no tenía palabras para explicar el bochornoso bulto, claramente adivinó que Genos lo había percibido también.

-Y-yo este…Genos ¡Perdona pero no sé cómo pasó! ¡Hace tanto que no tengo una…

Genos se removió un poco, sintiendo el firme bulto en donde la espalda pierde su ilustre nombre, el muchacho también esbozó un fuerte sonrojo y sus cejas se juntaron en un lindo gesto penoso, el mayor entrecerró los ojos puesto que el roce del movimiento empeoró todo y un gemido suplicante se le escapó:

-Nnngh… espera ¡Genos no te…

-¡Ungh!—El murmullo que salió del rubio alertó a Saitama, quien lo miró de soslayo, el joven respiraba agitado aferrándose a la sábana, rojo como tomate e inmediatamente lo supo.

-¡Tú también! –Alzó la voz el héroe calvo cuando sorprendió al cyborg tratando de cubrir su bulto, casi quiso carcajearse por lo gracioso que era la situación, un par de tontos enamorados y totalmente duros.

Pero Genos estaba lejos de querer reírse, pillado por Saitama sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Nunca se había enamorado, tampoco recordaba si cuando fue humano le gustaban los chicos o las chicas, mucho menos si alguna vez se masturbó… así que todo era nuevo también para él, los impulsos que ahora reflejaba su cuerpo sintético ni siquiera creyó posible tenerlos. Ambos estaban en el mismo lío y el calor aumentaba en el ambiente, con todo y el bochorno que pudieran sentir.

Saitama se sentía como colegial al lado de Genos, adivinando por su expresión que no sabía qué hacer, el mayor trataba de recapacitar pero su corazón iba a galope y ya no resistía el impulso que desde hace tiempo le asaltaba. Amaba al cyborg con todas sus fuerzas y quería tenerlo, ya no dudaba en nada porque sabía de antemano que el adolescente le correspondía hace mucho tiempo, su pecho se inflamó con un tremendo fuego al mirar sus doradas pupilas.

Genos era tímido y dócil solamente con él, le fascinaba verlo tan receptivo a su toque.

-U-usted me hace sentir así… sensei, si esto no está mal como dice—Genos lo mira intensamente, estremeciéndose de emoción en los brazos del mayor—Si usted y yo sentimos lo mismo, entonces quiero ser suyo.

Saitama agrandó la mirada, tensionando sus músculos, apenas murmuró algo que sólo el rubio pudo entender:

-Genos ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?—El muchacho totalmente ruborizado asiente.

-Yo sólo sé… que hace mucho tiempo siento esto por Saitama-sensei, es como si siempre lo hubiera tenido o como si hubiera nacido para sentirlo, pero solamente por usted, lo amo sensei y quiero ser suyo siempre.

Sólo eso basto para que la cordura se fuera de vacaciones, sin dejar de mirar el rostro ruborizado de Genos, Saitama se tornó decisivo en lo que murmuró acalorado:

-Genos… te amo en serio y vas a tomar responsabilidad de tus palabras, perdona si soy rudo ¡Pero me vuelves loco!—Saitama se apoderó de los labios del rubio en un tórrido beso profundo, deleitándose con los gemidos que salían del joven.

Las manos del cyborg se aferraron de la pijama del mayor, tratando de desvestirlo, pero Saitama parecía poseído ya que lo tomó con firmeza de sus muñecas, bajándolas con una sola mano y empezó a romper la tela, desesperado por la creciente onda de calor que vibraba en su parte baja. Nublada toda razón y dominado por la pasión, removió sus prendas hechas girones y de paso la trusa que cubría al rubio.

Saitama seguía atacando la boca del menor, luego su cuello blanco que era más sensible que su anterior aplicación en negro, el menor siente un empuje en su entrada y arquea la espalda con gesto incómodo, el súbito impulso del mayor por estar dentro del muchacho lo había tomado por sorpresa, la molestia disparó sus alertas dejándole aturdido y agitado. El calvo se dio cuenta al escuchar su queja ahogada.

Genos tenía el gesto ceñudo y respiraba agitado, estaba bastante nervioso pues se aferraba al futón, sus manos temblaron y quería esconder su rostro ¡El muchacho era virgen y él se comportaba como un troglodita! Aunque literalmente ambos lo eran.

Cierto era su nula experiencia en el sexo o masturbación, mucho menos como complacer a un chico… bueno un cyborg varón, pero tampoco podía lastimarlo.

-L-lo siento…tal vez no debería—El muchacho detuvo a Saitama quien estaba levantándose, bastante acalorado el menor lo miraba con gesto de súplica.

-¡Por favor no! ¡Sensei quiero sentirlo! N-no se preocupe, soy fuerte… soy un cyborg y no hay que ser tan indulgente conmigo, soportaré—El calvo por menos estuvo de tomarle la palabra y arrebatarlo ahí mismo, el rostro sonrojado del más joven era irresistible, pero si lo iba a hacer debería ser más cauto.

Y el instinto volvió a tomar su lugar, primero se levantó sorpresivamente junto con Genos, sentándole en su regazo, miró hacia abajo y observó que el joven había retraído su chapa.

El eje del cyborg era igual al de un hombre común… a excepción de su tono negro, era suave al tacto y se veía bastante funcional. Ésta vez Saitama tomó ambos miembros totalmente duros y comenzó a frotarlos entre sí con firmeza, el movimiento entumeció la parte baja de ambos, aumentando el hormigueo tan agradable y cálido, humedeciendo y dejando un desastre en su mano, el sonido acuoso llenó el silencio del cuarto pero la expresión de Genos estaba sacando de quicio al mayor.

Sus cejas rubias juntas y los dorados ojos entrecerrados, sonrojado hasta las orejas ¡Ese chico en serio lo deseaba! Un lento vaivén entre ambas caderas se suscitó, el ambiente se caldeó con el calor de los jadeos de la pareja, además del rumor húmedo de ambos ejes totalmente erectos.

Saitama volvió a besar al rubio, como deseando arrebatarle el aliento y el joven se dejó arrastrar, las vibraciones que pulsaban en sus caderas se extendían poco a poco, ardientes e intensas, se hundía el mayor en el suave y blanco cuello, desmadejando su voz en dulces gemidos Genos, quien ya se hallaba perdido entre los cálidos movimientos de la mano de su sensei, era un poco tosco pero no le desagradaba al cyborg, y se aferraba de los fuertes hombros y la ancha espalda tratando de buscar apoyo.

-Sensei… sensei—Empezó a llamarlo el rubio, abrazándole y acelerándose cada vez más, el respirar se volvía pesado, mientras el muchacho arqueaba poco a poco la espalda.

Fue entonces que súbitamente Genos gritó:

-¡Espe-re!—Un gruñido bajo salió de los labios de Saitama, deteniéndose y mirando al muchacho con ansia, como depredador ante su víctima. El cyborg intentó serenar su respiración, aferrándose de la espalda del mayor y enterrando su frente en el hombro.

-Saitama-sensei… por favor—Genos tomó la mano que sujetaba ambos miembros, su mirada resplandecía y un par de lágrimas negras escurrieron, por un momento Saitama temió estar dañando el cuerpo sintético por la fuerza que imprimía… pero el rubio le tenía otra sorpresa.

-Se siente muy bien cómo me toca…sensei—Tragó grueso mientras continuó—Pero quiero sentirlo más, quiero ¡Unh!

El muchacho se estremeció y murmuró en su oído:

-Quiero sentirlo dentro de… mí—Saitama sintió una descarga eléctrica que sacudió su espina dorsal, su mente volvió a nublarse al escuchar semejante súplica.

El calvo tenía la mano cubierta con el presemen de ambos, le soltó sin dejar de mirar al rubio, entonces vagó a tientas hasta su entrada, sin estar muy seguro el mayor al menos de lo que hacía. Genos se separó un poco de su hombro mordiéndose el labio inferior, asintiendo suavemente y Saitama procedió a rotar su dedo en el estrecho lugar, aunque no tenía experiencia algo le decía que primero debía expanderlo para no lastimar al joven, debía ser cauto así que lo trató con cuidado para no romperle algo.

El rubio gimió ante el toque, juntando las cejas en completa concentración, el movimiento sobre su eje lo había relajado un poco y no era justo que Saitama se conformara con un trabajo manual. Deseaba hacerlo sentir todo lo que le transmitía con sus caricias, que inexpertas aun así daban en el punto preciso, aferrándose al fuerte brazo y aspirando el aroma varonil del calvo.

El mayor estaba transpirando copiosamente y goteaba sobre el firme cuerpo de Genos, el rostro de éste era una mezcla de sudor y sus lágrimas negras, conformando un gesto de ansiedad y placer, su dedo entró finalmente y sin problemas, cuando insertó un segundo dígito sin querer tocó el punto dulce del menor el cual agrandó la mirada y arqueó su espalda nuevamente, su voz se alzó un poco más aguda y se atenazó de la espalda ancha de Saitama con fuerza.

-¡MMNAGH! ¡SENSEI! –Un switch en algún lugar de la mente del calvo se encendió, mandando a volar toda razón, sacando sus dedos del interior de Genos, el cual se estremeció pues en cualquier momento parecía que iba a correrse, el muchacho entonces levantó la cadera un poco, afianzándose de los hombros de Saitama quien lo veía hipnotizado, posicionándose justo en el eje erecto y guiándole con su mano metálica a su entrada.

El calvo aceleró su respiración conteniéndose, dejando que Genos se auto penetrara, temía que ante cualquier movimiento de su parte terminaría por correrse de golpe, ni se diga entrar toscamente con riesgo a romper su cuerpo sintético.

-Genos… -Murmuró el mayor mientras empezó a embestir al menor, éste sintió el eje ardiente de Saitama abrirse paso poco a poco en su interior, cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño al grado de dolerle, pero tratando de relajarse, toda su alma estaba en ése hombre y sabía que aunque le ganara la pasión no lo lastimaría.

Poco a poco y un tanto rudo, penetró dentro del joven con movimientos pausados, era como entrar en un horno ya que estaba muy caliente y húmedo, pero la sensación le gustaba y lo tornó más ansioso, empujando hasta que sus caderas quedaron unidas. Saitama buscó los labios de Genos, atrapándolos como dulce recompensa y empezó el cadencioso vaivén en aquélla posición.

Era espectacular ver el rostro de Genos transfigurarse en un gesto de éxtasis, siempre serio y servil, con ceño fruncido y ahora totalmente irreconocible. Saitama no podía estar más que orgulloso de ver al joven desmadejado, su cabeza era capaz de secretar sudor y ahora el cabello era un hermoso desastre que el calvo peinaba y revolvía a voluntad, él era el culpable de sus reacciones y quería ver más, el muchacho se percató de cómo pulsaba ardiente el miembro en su interior, asaltándole una sensación de debilidad mientras se apoyaba en los hombros de Saitama, los movimientos cobraron ritmo y fuerza en lo que el ambiente parecía derretirse por el calor que emanaban.

Los gemidos entrecortados de Genos dispararon algo en lo más recóndito de su mente, aumentando la velocidad en silencio, no había palabras para describirlo... las acciones hablaban por sí solas. El héroe calvo de pronto sujetó con fuerza la breve cintura del rubio, empujando en su interior y hundiéndose, el cyborg se aferró sumergiéndose en el cuello de Saitama y su voz se desmadejó en una serie de jadeos suaves y gemidos.

Saitama sacudía la cadera de Genos con más fuerza y velocidad, con expresión perdida, atenazando al rubio de su cintura para sentirlo aún más, ya no pensaba nada únicamente seguía sus impulsos, absorto en el entumecimiento y las vibraciones cálidas que se expandían de pies a cabeza, descargas eléctricas los cimbraron a ambos una y otra vez. El muchacho replegó su eje erecto impaciente contra su vientre y el mayor imprimió más fuerza, complaciéndole para llegar más rápido al clímax

Todo se sentía bien, tan jodidamente bien, el cosquilleo era como flamas en sus cuerpos y Saitama murmuró al oído de Genos:

-Eres fantástico Genos… eres una pira, un sol ¡Un volcán!—El muchacho estaba totalmente sincronizado con su maestro, con ceño fruncido en gesto de total éxtasis y concentración, disfrutando el olor de aquél hombre, de la fuerza con que lo meneaba buscando algo hasta que echó para atrás su cabeza con los ojos agrandados, una sacudida por un choque eléctrico venido desde su interior, era el punto dulce del muchacho tocado por el miembro del mayor, una onda vibratoria lo estremeció aferrándose a los hombros anchos de Saitama.

El mayor arremetió contra ése lugar, cerrando sus ojos en actitud desesperada y embistió con más fuerza y velocidad, el lugar dejó de importarle sólo se sumergió en el calor del interior de Genos, en su maravilloso olor y en cómo hundía su cintura en su eje, se aferró al cyborg para apretarlo contra sí mismo jadeando con voz ronca, embebido en la ola de placer que los envolvió al unísono, ahogando Genos su voz contra la piel del calvo.

-¡Sensei …Sens-sei! Voy a…

Saitama abrazó poderosamente al muchacho cuando le llamó de manera desesperada, penetrándole profundamente, una inmensa fuerza los sacudió a ambos igual que un terremoto o una bola de demolición. Genos arrancó de su garganta un fuerte gemido a la vez que el semen salió disparado de su eje manchando el abdomen de Saitama, éste sintió la presión del cyborg sobre su miembro pulsátil, contrayéndose con fuerza el menor, meneando la cadera del mismo y embistiéndole varias veces hasta que la esencia ardiente del calvo golpeó las paredes del interior de Genos en una gran sacudida.

Las respiraciones de ambos eran un caos, todo era tan confuso y caliente, el calvo meció un momento el cuerpo de Genos repasándole con las manos, como tratando de grabarse cada componente de su firme cuerpo, al fin era suyo y lo había marcado para siempre como de su propiedad. Un súbito mareo le asaltó de pronto, envuelto en sudor y lágrimas negras del más joven, se recostó en el futón pesadamente sin soltarlo.

El sueño le asaltó la conciencia igual que un ladrón, sumiéndole en un foso oscuro, estaba muy cansado… un profundo letargo que le arrebataba del calor de su amante. Se aferró de Genos como tabla salvavidas, pero su vista flaqueaba en aquéllas orbes doradas y la sonrisa radiante, en su voz llamándole.

-Sensei… sensei lo amo, soy suyo para siempre.

Saitama lo escuchaba muy lejos ya, ni siquiera creía que fuera por haber tomado a Genos, no sabía la causa de su cansancio pero se dejó llevar sin fuerzas, con la dulce voz agotada de Genos se sumergió en la oscuridad.

 **Y algunos dicen que el amor es la celebración… y algunos dicen que dejar ir.**

El día avanzó lento luego de caer exhaustos, Genos despertó después de unas horas, abrazado por Saitama, pero al verlo fatigado decidió levantarse tratando de no despertarle. Fue así que el muchacho se sentó junto a él y lo miró largo rato lleno de felicidad, una sensación cálida se expandía en su pecho y por todo el cuerpo, era como haber encontrado una pieza que la faltara a su vida.

Quería cuidar la dulce expresión que tenía, una leve sonrisa que lo iluminaba en sus sueños, Saitama le había dado nuevas razones para vivir y ya no sólo por venganza, ahora ya no eran sólo maestro y alumno, ni amigos… ahora su lazo era más fuerte y Genos daría su vida misma por él. La mano del cyborg acarició la frente del héroe calvo, luego se levantó con un poco de dificultad, tuvo que reconocer la estamina de Saitama porque se sentía bastante sacudido, era un amante enérgico pero estaba feliz.

El joven decidió hacer una comida de reyes para su sensei, luego de una ducha pasó a la cocina a preparar la gran comida, incluyendo de postre el melón dulce que comprara. Pasaron un par de horas y se percató que su maestro seguía profundamente dormido, bastante pesado el sueño para su gusto, sin embargo sonrió cuando se le ocurrió la feliz idea de despertarle con un beso.

Después de todo si eran pareja podía hacerlo.

Genos se acercó a Saitama en el futón, éste se estiró súbitamente luego de un bostezo y el cyborg sonrió pícaramente.

El calvo abrió los ojos poco a poco, fue como un balde de agua fría al ver a Genos acercándose dispuesto a besarlo en la boca con gesto tierno y los ojos cerrados, igual que un niño pequeño haciendo una travesura.

Un fuerte empellón fue su respuesta, aunado a una vorágine de pensamientos y sensaciones, la ira y el caos entre mezcladas violentamente en lo que su voz ronca llena de coraje irrumpió el lugar.

-¡Estás loco Genos! ¡Qué demonios crees que haces!

El joven se quedó de una pieza ante las palabras duras de Saitama, el rostro antes suave y relajado había desaparecido, en su lugar el calvo fruncía el ceño en gesto de creciente ira. Su escáner midió las constantes vitales alteradas, el pulso y la presión elevados en clara señal de enojo, el hároe calvo iba a decir algo pero luego caviló que estaba desnudo.

El cyborg quedó estático al darse cuenta que Saitama tenía la misma expresión de cuando despertó de su fiebre, por la manera en que miraba el cuarto, el futón y levantó las sábanas mascullando improperios. Totalmente perdido y sobresaltado, el calvo se agarraba la cabeza meciéndose una y otra vez, por un dolor intenso mientras el asustado joven tragó grueso.

Saitama había recuperado la memoria, pero había olvidado todo aquello que ambos habían construido, todo lo que habían pasado. Su más grande temor ahora era una realidad, misma que lo apabulló cimbrándole por completo, un nudo en su garganta cerró sus cuerdas vocales, igual que si hubiera tragado magma ardiente, mientras su rostro palidecía y se tornaba en una máscara sombría.

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!—Luego el hombre miró al cyborg inerte, paralizado totalmente, Saitama se envolvió en la sábana lleno de enojo y agarró la camiseta del muchacho con fuerza, jaloneándole:

-¡Explícame ahora porque estoy aquí desnudo! ¿Por qué me ibas a besar?—Genos baja la mirada llena de una infinita tristeza, el dolor se asestó en su pecho cual ácido corrosivo.

¿Tan efímero era el amor? ¿Así como si nada fue olvidado tan pronto? ¿Para esto su humanidad y emociones despertaron? Entonces Saitama realmente nunca sintió nada por él, solo era una compañía o menos que un bulto más en el espacio. El calvo soltó al cyborg ya que por alguna extraña razón su semblante lo estremeció, Genos tomó una postura singular… arrodillado frente a él de manera respetuosa bajó la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

Saitama se turbó al verlo en ésa posición, en lo que el muchacho con voz ronca, tratando de contener sus lágrimas dijo:

-Perdone mi atrevimiento sensei.

-¿Sólo eso vas a decir?—Masculló cada vez más enojado el calvo, sus ojos brillaban fúricos mientras una sensación extraña en sus entrañas parecían retorcérselas.

Genos en su mismo tono bajo dijo:

-¿Qué recuerda sensei antes de esto?—Saitama seguía enojado, pero por alguna razón al ver la postura del rubio y su actitud sombría le hizo detenerse, antes había visto como se disculpara el cyborg por cualquier cosa y hasta de porque una mosca voló, pero algo en su cerebro lo hizo evitar dejarse llevar por la ira y asestarle un golpe que desaparecería al joven.

En efecto el casi beso de Genos lo había sacudido, pero sentía que estaba fuera de tiempo y algo más pasaba. Saitama miró a la mesita de centro y vio un caracol marino de tamaño mediano, entrecerró los ojos pues las imágenes apenas tomaban forma, lo último que recordó y muy apenas fue haber estado en una playa… además de la caída.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?—El cyborg sin mirar a Saitama siguió arrodillado de manera solemne, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por controlarse ya que el hueco en su pecho se hacía más grande y avasallador.

-Sensei perdió la memoria hace varias semanas, pronto será el mes—El héroe calvo lo miró en silencio mientras continuaba Genos—Fuimos a la playa a pescar para ahorrar, usted quiso cocinar algo e hizo sopa, pero confundió unos hongos venenosos y no quiso creerme porque se enojó conmigo, ya que fui a escondidas a comprar comida ya preparada, era una sorpresa por tomarme en cuenta para el viaje y no me dejó comer lo que cocinó tampoco.

Saitama vagamente recordó haberle dicho algo mientras la sopa hervía con un curioso aroma.

"Te dije que no íbamos a gastar mucho Genos ¡Y encima trajiste demasiado!"

-Luego…-El mayor interrumpió a Genos mirando el caracol sobre la mesa—Te dije que subiéramos al risco donde estaba una piedra ceremonial, cuando empecé a sentir mucho calor y a sudar bastante, comencé a marearme... creo que sufrí de insolación.

-Así es… la insolación más la intoxicación con hongos lo deshidrató y mí descuido lo empeoró, me confié en su excelente vitalidad, además que seguía enojado conmigo y no me hablaba, en el camino me adelanté por curioso, usted se puso a discutir con una pareja de novios cuando resbaló y cayó al mar, estaba muy alto y su cabeza chocó dos veces en la pared del risco, logré llegar a sacarlo pero estaba sin sentido y con fiebre muy alta, me alarmé y lo llevé con el dr Kuseno.

Saitama miró seriamente al joven, sobándose la cabeza aún confundido. Una parte de él seguía enojado y la otra trataba era como un eco en una caverna, la actitud de Genos le sobrecogía de sobremanera y sentía que algo más faltaba, pero primero a ponerse ropa decente.

Ya luego se encargaría de Genos y lo del beso que casi le daba.

-Eso no explica el beso Genos—El muchacho seguía sin moverse mientras Saitama turbado enfiló al baño, antes de entrar escuchó la voz temblorosa del rubio decir:

-Perdóneme por haberlo ofendido Saitama-san—El calvo quedó un momento en el marco de la puerta y dijo:

-Esto no es cualquier cosa Genos—El cyborg tragó grueso, derramando lágrimas negras de sus ojos entrecerrados, escuchó la puerta del baño y un leve sollozo murió en su garganta.

Saitama se dio un baño rápido en lo que caviló lo último que Genos dijo y alzó la voz:

-¡Y el llamarme Saitama-san no te salvará! ¡Aún tienes que explicarme lo del beso! Se supone que sólo eres mi alumno… mi amnesia no tiene nada que ver con…—La sensación opresora en el pecho del calvo seguía acrecentándose, como una voz que le gritaba en la lejanía pues no escuchaba nada- ¿Me oyes?

El rumor de un trueno fue su única respuesta, lo que alertó a Saitama quien acabó por enjuagarse y volver a gritar:

-¡Genos! ¡Responde!—Saitama terminó por vestirse aprisa y salió del baño ante el silencio del cyborg.

Solo para darse cuenta que Genos ya no estaba más en el departamento.

 **Y algunos dicen que el amor lo es todo… y que algunos no lo saben**

Afuera la lluvia súbitamente empezó a caer, mientras el calvo veía el sitio donde Genos estuviera arrodillado, unas manchas de oscuro aceite le llamaron la atención y al verlas recordó su futón. No sabía por qué su cerebro estaba tan empeñado en fijarse en aquéllas manchas negras, pero no dejó que su apatía lo dominara porque aún estaba sacudido por la actitud del cyborg.

¿Por qué se controlaba tanto con respecto a Genos? ¡Casi lo besa! ¡Y ni siquiera le dijo por qué! Debió aventarlo o golpearlo hasta que no quedara nada ¡Echarlo del edificio! Pero no… algo lo detuvo y lo seguía haciendo, era ésa voz que se empeñaba a ser escuchada.

Saitama vio el futón y encontró las mismas manchas, se arrodilló para verlas más de cerca.

Fue entonces que de golpe las imágenes lo asaltaron además de un intenso dolor de cabeza, palpitaba tanto que parecía querer estallar en cualquier instante.

Genos y él en un bazar viendo por curiosidad, había sorprendido al rubio mirando el caracol que ahora estaba en la mesa de centro, ya que se lo puso en el oído, el calvo le comentó:

-Dicen que si pones un caracol en tu oído escucharas el mar.

\- Es el ruido del entorno como un amplificador, resonando dentro de la cavidad de la concha, también pasa si usa uno un vaso en el oído—Lo dijo Genos con un tono un tanto desangelado, Saitama lo había visto muy extraño últimamente, melancólico y hasta callado.

Tal vez los cyborgs podían deprimirse, pero ignoraba porque estaba así hace tiempo, un fragmento en su interior deseaba animarlo, si el chico estaba triste Saitama sentía una extraña pesadez en su pecho, igual que cuando en la secundaria era hecho a un lado por todos. Desde que estaba su autoproclamado alumno las cosas eran más llevaderas, no se sentía tan solitario pero verlo así comenzó a preocuparle.

-Genos nunca has ido al mar ¿Verdad?—El rubio negó con la cabeza en silencio, Saitama sonríe y le dice:

-Te llevaré a la playa y verás el mar, conozco un sitio aunque es un poco alejado, pero es económico—Los ojos de Genos se iluminaron y el corazón del mayor saltó por verlo más animado.

Pero tuvo un pequeño temor, como estar en desventaja por ver la luz de sus pupilas doradas y de inmediato se apresuró:

-Y-y podremos pescar para no gastar en comida, quizás hasta llevemos a casa—Genos titubeó al ver su reacción, en realidad era una excusa porque en serio estaba preocupado por el ánimo del rubio y no quería ser evidente.

Sobra decir que el cyborg compró el caracol.

Saitama recordó que fueron a la playa para animar al muchacho, su excusa de la pesca era tonta pero funcionaba con Genos, sin embargo el joven seguía un tanto serio y eso le molestaba, no parecía funcionar puesto que el chico seguía callado. Para colmo no pescaron ni una sardina y Saitama pensó en hacer una sopa con unas setas que encontró.

Genos regresó cargado de un buen de comida preparada, Saitama cada vez estaba más frustrado pues todo le salía al revés. Encima el muchacho le hizo gestos a su sopa y por eso no le hizo caso cuando dijo que quizás eran tóxicos los hongos.

Saitama se sentó pesadamente en el futón y agarró su cabeza al sentir una nueva punzada, junto con otro recuerdo.

El calvo terminó pagando con Genos su frustración porque todo salía mal en un día que debió ser divertido. Llevándole al risco para enseñarle la piedra ceremonial del lugar, pues supuestamente si llegabas a pie a ése sitio la roca te concedería un deseo.

Obvio Genos dudó del misticismo de la roca y puso más enojado a Saitama, refunfuñó todo el camino causa del intenso sol, de las advertencias de Genos sobre el aumento de temperatura y preguntando cada vez que podía si sentía bien. Hasta le gritó y el joven se limitó a adelantarse, fue cuando notó a la pareja de novios que iban atrás de ellos.

-Nunca te soltaré… eres el amor de mi vida—Le dijo el novio a la chica que ruidosamente hizo un aspaviento infantil. Se decían tantas cosas melosas que Saitama empezó a enfadarse, le parecía estúpido y no estaba de humor para escuchar tonterías amorosas, menos si ya se sentía muy mal, así que terminó por volverse a ellos y gritarles:

\- ¡DEJENSE DE ESTUPIDAS CURSILERIAS Y FIJENSE EN EL CAMINO!—La joven chica gritó espantada por la cara de loco de Saitama.

Luego un resbalón ya que el sendero era estrecho y el acantilado muy cerca, además que el grito de Saitama retumbó en el lugar provocando un ligero temblor, recordó golpes que se dio en las salientes de piedra, un resplandor lejano y la voz de Genos. Se zambulló en el mar completamente aturdido por unos segundos que parecían eternos.

Después borrosamente vio el rostro del cyborg, mientras lo sacaba del agua sin dejar de escuchar las voces de la pareja de novios reírse, repitiendo aquélla frase:

"Nunca te soltaré… eres el amor de mi vida"

Saitama levantó la vista al techo y todos los recuerdos posteriores a su fiebre se agolparon. En su delirio a su cerebro se le grabó la frase, pensando que Genos se lo había dicho al rescatarle.

-N-no puede ser… ¡No puede ser!—Repetía una y otra vez cuando su memoria se desencadenó como una película, desde sus dudas si eran novios Genos y él hasta cuando se afirmó a sí mismo que lo eran.

Había cortejado al joven que en un principio le pareció molesto e insistente, al que se había acostumbrado a que le siguiera sin saber por qué de su necedad, por un momento era como ver a otra persona muy distinta pero era él mismo, como si hubiera desbloqueado todos sus sentimientos dándole forma a otra personalidad. Sus nervios y sonrojos, el deseo de acercarse más y los celos ¡Por todos los cielos hasta tuvo sexo con Genos!

Mentalmente se repetía que todo era una confusión ¡Tenía que ser un error todo aquello! ¿Cómo era posible haber hecho todo eso? Pero todo fue tan natural y nunca se detuvo.

"Sensei… sensei lo amo, soy suyo para siempre"

De pronto evocó el rostro anonadado del cyborg, si alguna vez pensó que el haber ganado tanta fuerza y poder le había costado la capacidad de tener emociones, el ver la expresión de infinita tristeza que lentamente se reflejó en Genos le hizo ver lo equivocado que estaba. Justo cuando creyó que nada le impresionaba, estaba ése rostro demacrado… demolido igual que si le hubiera estrellado en la cara un puñetazo.

Una creciente punzada se asestó en su pecho, Saitama agrandó los ojos e inconscientemente se llevó la mano al tórax, un hueco parecía extenderse en sus entrañas devorándole y haciendo difícil respirar. Sentía sus manos heladas de sólo pensar todo lo que en la mente de Genos estaba sucediendo, el joven debía estar devastado.

Si es un error o una confusión… el dolor en su ser al pensar en Genos era demasiado real y le indicaba otra cosa.

Rápidamente tomó el celular y comenzó a marcar, pero lo mandaban al buzón de voz, luego comenzó a escribir mensajes de texto nerviosamente.

"Genos contesta el teléfono"

"Olvida todo lo que pasó"

"¿Dónde rayos estás? ¡No eres el único confundido!"

No hubo respuesta alguna, un relámpago iluminó el lugar seguido de un ensordecedor trueno, el mal tiempo parecía ser reflejo de todo lo que en su interior hervía. Llovía a cántaros y el calvo perdió la vista en el ventanal del balcón, una parte de él pensaba que tal vez el muchacho había regresado con el dr Kuseno, después de todo no tenía a nadie más.

"No tiene a nadie"

Su mente resonó con ésa frase y tragó grueso de solo pensar cómo se sentiría Genos, una angustia tremenda empezó a anidarse en su pecho, los minutos corrían y seguía sin saber nada de él, desesperándose más.

-¡Vamos contesta! ¿Qué querías que dijera?—Saitama le gritaba a su celular, bajó la cabeza con gesto de preocupación y dice—Por favor Genos… tan solo quiero saber si estás…

El celular empezó a emitir su tono de llamada y el héroe ni tardo contestó con el alma en un hilo:

-¡Bueno Ge…!

-¡Saitama-san!—Era la voz del anciano Kuseno bastante alarmado, Saitama sintió un frío recorriendo su espina dorsal, no sabía si el joven estaba con él o si le hubiera contado lo ocurrido.

-Dr Kuseno…

-¡Saitama-san es Genos! ¡Acaba de llamarme y no sé qué le pasa!—Saitama seguía frío, sentía como si se hubiera tragado una roca por la pesadez de su estómago y ya temía preguntar.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Hace un momento me llamó, se escuchaba alterado y al parecer está en una zona donde la tormenta es intensa—El héroe se levantó de un salto avanzando al ventanal, cierto era que llovía muy fuerte y parecía se pondría peor.

-E-estuvo haciendo preguntas sobre si yo podría suprimir sus emociones… incluso borrarle memoria ¡Le dije que no puedo hacerlo y aunque pudiera nunca lo haría! Le dije que son parte de él como ser humano porque aún lo es… Saitama-san ¿Pasó algo? ¿Discutieron acaso?

Saitama tragó grueso, estaba más alarmado por la seguridad de Genos que por el qué diría el anciano, sin embargo no había tiempo ya que el impulso de correr por el muchacho se acrecentó.

-Perdone dr Kuseno pero no hay tiempo ¿Tiene alguna forma de localizarle?—Tras un momento de silencio el anciano al fin responde:

-De hecho apenas pude recibir su señal cuando discutí con él, la tormenta y debido a la proximidad de un huracán hace difícil todo, lo peor de todo Saitama-san es que Genos está cerca del área de la zona donde entrará.

Saitama sintió como si un rayo le hubiera pegado en su columna vertebral, el anciano prosiguió:

-Se interrumpieron las señales y ya no puedo ubicar donde esté…pero dijo que irá donde la ciencia no puede ayudarle, por eso le llamé ya que lo último que pude detectar es que estaba en ciudad J.

El calvo reacciona cuando recuerda algo, la playa a la que fueron está en las afueras de ciudad J. Su corazón retumbó y su cerebro dedujo dónde se dirigía el muchacho, Saitama le responde al anciano Kuseno en tono sobrecogido, mientras va acercándose al balcón con gesto decidido:

-Creo saber a dónde va dr Kuseno, perdone si no puedo decir más pero tengo que ir por Genos ahora, me comunico después—Dijo Saitama a la vez que saltaba el balcón ágilmente en medio de la lluvia que amenazaba con empeorar, mientras su mente y su corazón se llenaba de una sola idea… ir por Genos a cualquier costo.

 **Tal vez el amor es como el océano, lleno de conflictos, lleno de cambios.**

 **Como un fuego cuando hace frío afuera o una tormenta cuando llueve.**

Genos usó sus boosters la mayor parte de su camino, la lluvia ahora era un torrencial aguacero donde se encontraba. La playa a las afueras de ciudad J estaba en contingencia y las personas iban a los refugios, al menos los que vivían a orillas de la costa.

El cyborg miraba hacia el risco que su maestro y él subieron, sin poder concluir su cometido claro está. El viento era muy fuerte y el agua chocaba contra el cuerpo del joven, su ropa empapada se pegó y goteaba por todos lados, Genos miraba desde el sendero que señalaba la ruta para llegar a la punta del risco.

"Según la leyenda para ser merecedor del deseo, tengo que recorrer el camino completo a pie"

El cabello rubio de Genos se movía a causa de la fuerza del viento, a punto de arribar un huracán no parecía importarle al cyborg, ya que empezó su travesía por el sendero el cual se veía inseguro, chorros de agua y lodo bajaban de manera inclemente, arrastrando rocas, maleza y deformando lo que solía ser un rústico camino. Lo tenía decidido luego de discutir con el dr Kuseno y llegaría hasta la cima con huracán o sin él.

La sensación en su pecho crecía, corroyendo sus entrañas sintéticas, sintiendo como si una garra invisible las torciera. Sabía del riesgo que corría de ser olvidado una vez que Saitama saliera de su amnesia, quiso confiar que de alguna forma su lazo prevalecería y fue un iluso.

Atesoraba cada instante que le prodigó afecto, se había entregado por completo y así fue mandado al olvido. Hasta llegó a pensar que el héroe calvo reaccionaría por ésos bellos momentos, pero no fue así por el gesto de desagrado que mostró y sus palabras duras, de aquél hombre que quiso acercarse y tocó la fibra más sensible de Genos ya no quedaba nada.

Comprendió mientras el viento lo empujaba como si de un muro invisible y avasallador fuera, que su súbita tristeza y seriedad desde hace tiempo era algo que ya sabía y trataba de asfixiar. Hace mucho que el joven cyborg amaba a Saitama, su nula experiencia le hizo pensar que era alguna alteración en su cerebro… pero aun así no se atrevió a comentarle nada al anciano.

Genos era terco y quería discernir por sí mismo lo que le pasaba, pero seguía frustrado por no saber… y también por ser ignorado. Para su maestro sólo era un chico molesto y necio el cual aprendió a tolerar, se acostumbró a tenerlo siempre a su lado tal vez por comodidad o para que lo dejara en paz.

No era suficiente y aunque siempre atendía a Saitama como rey, escuchando como sagrado cada palabra que anotaba en su diario. Genos sentía hace tiempo que su estadía se había resumido a ser un bulto más en el espacio, deseaba la atención del héroe el cual muy pocas veces le demostraba, por ello su mutismo y actitud triste.

Genos pensó que con el tiempo tal vez se atenuaría, después de todo seguía sin saber lo que le ocurría… hasta se había resignado a seguir en la rutina. Entonces fue cuando el mundo quedó de cabeza cuando Saitama perdió la memoria, entendió que sus sentimientos ya despiertos eran por aquél hombre simplón y apático, sus ruegos lo delataron y el rubio quedo impávido y sin saber qué hacer.

Él amaba a Saitama y vio la luz cuando éste empezó a prodigarle su atención… su interés.

Ahora todo se había derrumbado y la desolación en su espíritu era una pesadilla, no podía soportar ésa sensación corrosiva en su ser. No podía imaginar ya su vida luego de ser rechazado así, fue llevado al cielo para dejarlo caer al mismísimo infierno.

Tenía que sacar sus emociones que lo angustiaban, le carcomían el pecho y sus entrañas de forma dolorosa. Si el dr Kuseno y su ciencia se lo negaban, tal vez la deidad de la roca sagrada lo escucharía ¡Era una locura! ¡Pero estaba desesperado! Prefería volver a la media vida que tenía como cyborg justiciero… a seguir sufriendo de ésta manera, no odiaba a Saitama puesto que no estaba en la obligación de corresponderle si no fue del todo consciente de lo que hacía, pero tampoco se resignaba a continuar así.

El viento y la tormenta eran ya demasiado fuertes y el joven seguía su camino, poniendo a prueba la resistencia de su cuerpo sintético, el fango cubría parte de sus piernas y en ocasiones llegó a hundirse en la tierra floja hasta la rodilla, seguía negándose a usar sus turbinas para hacerse digno y ser escuchado por la deidad de la piedra sagrada, las rocas pequeñas salían volando a su rostro y los deslaves de barro aumentaron mientras trataba de sortearlos. Sus pupilas y varias partes de su cuerpo relumbraban por el flujo de energía en su core, iluminándose en medio del vendaval.

 **Si he de vivir yo para siempre y de todos mis sueños**

 **Mis recuerdos de amor van a ser de ti.**

Si el huracán había entrado ya en la costa, poco le importaba a Genos que ya estaba llegando al lugar en la cima del risco, sosteniéndose de las rocas ya que amenazaba con caer en medio de la oscuridad por la fuerza de la naturaleza. Ni siquiera estaba preocupado por su imposibilidad para nadar, mucho menos por caer por el gran precipicio que se extendía a pocos metros, con la probabilidad de ser destrozado por las rocas y ser engullido por el huracán que podría fragmentarle.

Su objetivo estaba frente a él, una roca mediana ovalada con unos ema (tablones ancestrales) muy antiguos tallados de madera, un marco del mismo material lo enmarcaba al igual que un lazo ceremonial. El joven cyborg lucía estoico tratando de mantenerse erguido frente al altar, el viento y el torrencial proveniente de la proximidad del huracán chocaban contra su firme cuerpo.

Genos se arrodilló clavando sus dedos metálicos en la tierra fangosa, tratando de mantenerse firme, ésa parte era ligeramente cóncava de su pared de manera que el viento parecía aminorar un poco, pero en realidad el huracán ya estaba en aquél lugar con todo su poder. El agua golpeaba furiosamente la roca y el aire se deshacía en bramidos descomunales, era ensordecedor como la fuerza de la naturaleza se desplegaba, el cyborg mantuvo su actitud y bajo la cabeza, en lo que alzó su voz lo más alto que pudo:

-¡Se me ha dicho que aquí vive una poderosa entidad mística! Yo dudé de vuestra existencia y me disculpo por ello—Los truenos y los relámpagos eran cada vez más grandes, dando un ambiente tenso, como si en verdad reclamaran su falta de fe y su osadía.

-Creo que usted me escuchó cuando rogué por la vida de mi maestro, si lo hizo… ¡Agradezco de corazón su piedad para con él!—Su voz se escuchaba sobrecogida pero fuerte, el viento arreció junto con el torrencial en respuesta.

-Ahora necesito que haga algo por mí… ¡Por eso vine hasta aquí a pie!—El muchacho resopló angustiado por la forma en que su pecho parecía comprimirse, además del nudo ardiente en su garganta, sus lágrimas negras resbalaban por sus mejillas y su rostro parecía una máscara de agonía.

-¡Le suplico me escuche! ¡Deseo que me lo quite! ¡Si esto que llevo en mi pecho es amor! ¡No lo quiero tener!

La roca se iluminaba por los relámpagos que alumbraban peligrosamente el risco, los truenos y el rugido del viento se alzaron inclementes, Genos se estremecía tratando de mantenerse firme mientras su pecho parecía contener la explosión de su core.

-¡Aleja éste dolor de mí! ¡Por favor! ¡Si el amor es sentir éste calvario no lo quiero!

¿Para qué existía algo que era dulce como fruto maduro y amargo como la hiel? Genos pensaba mientras esperaba su respuesta y un sollozo se escapó de sus labios, dolía tanto como si lo hubieran atravesado con una cuchilla.

-¡No puedo volver con Saitama-sensei! ¡Pero él es inocente! ¡No sé qué hacer con ésta aflicción en mí! Sólo quiero quitarlo ya… por favor.

Pero solo el clamor del desastre fue su respuesta, el viento arreció cuando por fin el huracán golpeó la costa con toda su ira y despecho, irónicamente reflejando toda la frustración que Genos sentía. Todos sus sentimientos heridos pugnaban por alivio y en vez de eso recibió lo contrario, el duro reverso del silencio de una atracción turística para insulsos crédulos.

El cyborg levantó el rostro contorsionado por el dolor y la ira, tenía el gesto ceñudo… sus ojos dorados relumbraron en ascuas filosas como el reflejo de la luz en el filo de un sable. Su core iluminó intensamente partes de su cuerpo sintético, los componentes de sus hombros y brazos además de las rendijas de sus placas torácicas, sus puños crujían y emanaban energía pura que se concentraba cada vez más.

No había sosiego para su agonía… ni alivio a su dolor, sólo había una roca inmóvil y fútil como muda burla a su inocencia, a su desesperación.

-¡Estoy harto de esto! ¡Tú no existes ni habitas en una roca! ¡No existe ni el cielo ni el infierno! ¡Sólo existe el vacío y la nada! ¡SOLO ERES UNA MENTIRA!

Genos se levanta arrancándose la camiseta, mientras el lugar se iluminaba con un resplandor intenso en azul, parecía querer imponerse sobre toda la hecatombe en la que estaba inmerso. Los truenos y los relámpagos se congregaron en la cercanía del risco soltando su furia contra la roca, estremeciendo la tierra y los cielos con el embate del viento y el agua que azotaba sin misericordia en todas partes, era un caos total y Genos estaba en medio.

-¡ENTONCES SI NO HAY CURA PARA ÉSTE VENENO…!-Súbitamente se armaron sus cañones energizados apuntando hacia el frente-¡YO BORRARÉ PARA SIEMPRE TU FALAZ EXISTENCIA!

El core de Genos zumbó y vibró cargado de energía, estremeciendo su cuerpo intensamente, un aura lo rodeó aumentando el esplendor de su armadura, concentrándose para emitir un solo disparo que borraría la roca sagrada.

El huracán cimbró el risco y al mismo Genos, el viento no lo levantaba aún por la formación cóncava, pero solo le tomaría un segundo en hallar el punto preciso para destruir la roca, no importaba si luego la galerna terminara por engullirle y fragmentarle contra la formación, aunque terminara en el fondo del mar hecho añicos quitaría del mapa ése sitio.

El aura creció y destellos de energía relumbraron alrededor del cyborg, levantando pequeñas piedras y haciendo un pequeño cráter por la fuerza bajo sus pies. El disparo salió de los cañones de Genos, al mismo tiempo que un rayo de tremendas dimensiones lo alcanzó azotándole con toda su fuerza, la electroestática en el ambiente más el alza de la energía en su core habían atraído un mega rayo.

La tormenta eléctrica circundante del huracán terminó por descargar toda su fuerza en Genos, y la tierra retumbó bajo sus pies, era como ver un gigantesco sable luminiscente hundirse en la roca y partir un fragmento considerable, irónicamente la roca sagrada quedó intacta, el lugar donde el rubio se hallaba se resquebrajo pero el joven cayó envuelto en tierra, agua y chispazos eléctricos, estremeciéndose en su caída como si una fuerza invisible lo sacudiera.

Su escáner era errático, le parpadeaban las luces de sus brazos y pecho al igual que en sus ojos, una alerta sobre la inminente falla en su core aparecía pero al joven poco le importó, la oscuridad lo engulliría y la nada lo mandaría al olvido.

Una voz a lo lejos se dejó escuchar, pero la fuerza del viento que empezó a arrastrarlo no dejaba de aullar ensordecedoramente, de seguro el huracán lo haría pedazos contra los fragmentos de rocas a su alrededor. Se escuchó vagamente un trueno además que el agua y el viento aminoraron considerablemente pero Genos ya no registraba nada.

El trueno que se escuchó era el viento impulsado por el puñetazo de Saitama, el grito que se dejó oír previamente era de él al ver la escalofriante escena, el mega rayo azotando a un desprevenido Genos y partiendo el risco. Su primer impulso fue correr pero al ver que la fuerza del huracán lo hacía difícil, midió su fuerza para ajustar un golpe contra el poder del torrencial, igual que pasó con el rey del mar, esparciendo las nubes del cielo y bajando la fuerza de la borrasca, tratando de no dañar a Genos al hacerlo.

El rubio vagamente vio los enormes fragmentos de roca encima de él mientras caía, hasta que de pronto desaparecieron de su vista, haciéndose añicos por una fuerza que momentáneamente lo sacudió mientras se zambullía en el mar, su vista parpadeaba por la falla en su core, así que dio por hecho su fin al saberse en el agua al hacerse todo negro.

 **Y algunos dicen que el amor es celebración… y algunos dicen que dejar ir.**

 **Y algunos dicen que el amor lo es todo y algunos de ellos que no saben.**

Fue entonces que entre la penumbra alguien lo sostuvo, el aire en sus pulmones sintéticos entró haciéndole despertar momentáneamente, la imagen en su vista claudicaba… pero supo que estaba entre los brazos de Saitama quien no paraba de llamarle.

-¡GENOS REACCIONA! ¡NO TE APAGUES! ¿PORQUÉ LO HICISTE?—Genos veía ya muy borroso, las alertas parpadeaban ante lo inminente, el joven trató de concentrarse en la voz de Saitama quien lo había sacado de las aguas de un poderoso salto.

-La ciencia no… podía ayudarme sensei, yo solo quería una respuesta—Saitama agrandó la mirada y se asomaron unas lágrimas que se mezclaban con la lluvia, había disminuido el torrencial y ahora solo era un aguacero constante, nada comparado con el huracán que su puño amainara.

-E-esto duele tanto y nada lo alivia —Las cejas de Genos se juntaron angustiosamente en lo que parpadearon sus pupilas doradas—N-no quería molestar más a sensei… quise buscar una solución.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡NO DEBISTE!—Un lágrima negra escapó de Genos y sus pupilas doradas se oscurecieron, echando para atrás la cabeza con lentitud mientras Saitama se llenaba de horror-¡GENOS! ¡GENOOOS!

 **Tal vez el amor es como el océano, lleno de conflictos… lleno de cambios.**

Saitama terminó llevando al cyborg hasta el laboratorio del dr Kuseno, largo se le hacía el camino pese a ir a toda velocidad con el joven entre sus brazos. Genos seguía apagado y temía que al estar así su cerebro terminara por morir si su sistema vital hubiera sido afectado.

Fueron largas horas de espera fuera del laboratorio, el apagón del cyborg se debió a que el descomunal rayo dañó severamente su core, pero para fortuna del rubio el sistema de soporte vital estaba bastante reforzado, el cerebro del joven no salió dañado pero el golpe estuvo brutal. Saitama rezaba porque todo saliera bien y poder ver nuevamente sano y salvo a Genos, había tanto por decir.

En la soledad del cuarto que tiempo atrás fuera testigo de su amnesia, ahora era refugio de su angustia. Saitama estaba desesperado por saber si el cyborg se pondría bien, sus palabras resonaban en su mente y le dolían, buscando atenuar su martirio no le importó consecuencias, su aflicción y frustración debió ser muy grande y eso lo hacía sentir peor.

Aún más mal se hallaba Saitama puesto que tuvo que admitir que en efecto amaba con toda la fuerza de su ser a Genos. No pudo precisar desde cuando el joven se había vuelto tan importante en su vida, solo deseaba que despertara para disculparse todas las veces necesarias y resarcirse de haber herido al joven, aún y que no fuera intencional puesto que apenas se recuperaba de su amnesia.

Debía ser una muy mala broma del destino el tener que olvidar todo para descubrir sus sentimientos por el cyborg, ser otra persona prácticamente para arriesgarse a seguir su corazón y no arrepentirse, había dejado de ser apático e indiferente solo por acercarse más a Genos. El calvo lloraba en silencio hundiendo la cara en la almohada, estremeciéndose por momentos al recordar al menor ¡No podía olvidar su expresión cuando lo alejó tan bruscamente!

Tan sombrío su gesto como si sus propias manos hubieran arrancado sus entrañas, aventándolo al vacío como alguna vez hicieran con él las personas ¡Cuán arrepentido estaba por pisotear un corazón tan inocente! Genos apenas había despertado sus emociones y él sólo le estampó la puerta en la cara.

Finalmente el anciano tocó a la puerta del cuarto, había terminado con las reparaciones pero Genos aún no despertaba. Saitama vio bastante agotado al anciano y le conminó a descansar, el héroe no podía dormir y prefería cuidar del sueño del cyborg, ante la insistencia del calvo el científico se retiró a su dormitorio dejándolo frente a la puerta de la sala de reparaciones.

Saitama entró en el lugar, un cuarto lleno de aparatos y monitores que titilaban ante la suave luz de lámparas led, ya que el anciano prefirió apagar la iluminación central para dejar descansar a Genos en la plancha. El ambiente era un tanto nostálgico ante la semi penumbra, el joven yacía recostado y cubierto hasta el cuello por una sábana, se veía pálido y Saitama no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta.

Se sentó en la silla a un lado de la cama, apoyándose en sus brazos sin dejar de mirarle, Saitama no perdía de vista su respiración acompasada, anhelaba que sus doradas pupilas emergieran y ver si en ellas aún vivía aquél bello sentimiento.

Y entonces lentamente Genos abrió sus ojos, parpadeando difusamente ante los destellos de los monitores a los cuales estaba conectado con cables delgados, Saitama agrandó la mirada en completa expectación, una sonrisa temblorosa se asomó en su rostro, esperando cualquier palabra o reacción del más joven.

-¡Hey! Despertaste al fin Genos… ¿Cómo te sientes?—Pero el joven sólo parpadeó un par de veces, levantándose poco a poco con gesto serio, mirando todo como si estuviera escaneando su entorno, Saitama se turbó ante la extraña actitud del rubio, su mirada no era cálida y atenta como antes, ahora era fría y algo opaca como si fuera ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba.

Alguna vez el rubio comentó algo, Saitama lo recordó un tanto alarmado. En una de aquéllas charlas, el mayor había preguntado si al despertar como cyborg había sufrido dolor o algo similar, Genos respondió que no recordaba mucho puesto que se había bloqueado su cerebro, al parecer el impacto de ya no tener un cuerpo humano lo había afectado mucho, a tal grado que le tomó mucho ajustarse y empezar a reconocer todo a su alrededor y percibirlo con su cuerpo nuevo, incluso olvidó cómo hablar y le tomó tiempo recordar muchas cosas.

El trauma fue tan fuerte que incluso sus emociones se bloquearon, pero con el tiempo y cuestionándose el propósito de seguir con vida, sólo encontró su respuesta en la venganza al recordar toda su tragedia. Al menos así fue hasta que conoció a Saitama.

-O-ye ten cuidado—Genos volteó a verlo pero el héroe cada vez estaba más asustado por la actitud distante y su mutismo.

¿Sería posible que se bloqueara al grado de no recordar absolutamente nada? El héroe veía que el joven se movía de manera fría y mecánica, rígido como un robot que apenas empiezan a programar. Sus ojos se posaron en él sombríos y distantes, la vacía mirada hizo que se le helara la sangre al mayor y le sacudiera hasta la médula de los huesos.

-Por favor Genos, di algo— A Saitama le tembló la voz, no parecía reaccionar ya que sólo ladeaba la cabeza en actitud confusa, como si su cerebro se hubiera reseteado y ahora solo tuviera un programa básico de reconocimiento.

El héroe frunció el ceño asaltado por una tremenda punzada en su pecho, una garra invisible retorció sus entrañas y sus músculos se tensaron, sus manos asieron el rostro de Genos para que lo mirara fijamente:

-¡POR FAVOR DI ALGO! ¿YA NO ME RECUERDAS? ¡SOY SAITAMA!—Pero el rubio sólo lo miraba en silencio, impávido y sin mostrar reacción alguna.

La impotencia sobrecogió al calvo, en una mala broma del destino ahora Genos sufría de algo peor que amnesia, muy en su interior supuso que si una vez se había bloqueado el rubio por el trauma, ahora por causa del gran rayo que lo golpeara parecía no solo haberlo bloqueado…quizás se hubiera borrado todo recuerdo de lo que fuera antes, incluyendo sus sentimientos.

Saitama soltó a Genos , levantándose y agarrándose su calva cabeza preguntándose qué podría hacer ahora, su corazón y su mente le gritaban que regresara el joven que juró lo seguiría al fin del mundo, escuchar su voz inocente llamándole y diciéndole cuánto lo amaba ¡Necesitaba al Genos que sus brazos se negaron a soltar aquélla noche!

-Esto es mi culpa Genos—Saitama dijo sin voltear a verlo, le dolía como herida desgarrada la mirada vacía y su actitud indiferente del más joven—Dudo que entiendas en tu estado actual lo que digo pero no importa.

Su voz enronqueció de pronto mientras las palabras fluían casi sin sentirlo:

-Genos tienes razones de sobra para nunca volver a saber de mí, siempre estuviste a mi lado ocultando tus sentimientos para no alejarte de mí lado… tuve que perder la memoria para desbloquear cosas que no creí capaz de sentir ya.

Los ojos le ardían a Saitama, sus pupilas se cristalizaban y dos hilos traslúcidos escapaban sin percatarse de ello, tan absorto estaba en la angustia de ver perdido a su inocente cyborg, que solo dejó que su herida hablara por él.

-Y lo peor es que tuve que perderte a ti para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amo, porque supe que tu tristeza era por mi indiferencia y apatía… que daría toda mi fuerza y mi poder por regresarte a ser el que eras—Saitama tragó grueso mientras continuaba—Y que definitivamente no voy a renunciar a ti.

Saitama levantó la cabeza y dijo sin voltear a ver al joven con tono firme y decidido:

-Aunque me tome el resto de mi vida volveré a ganarme tu amor ¿Me escuchaste? Si una vez lograste desbloquear tus emociones y sentimientos, si liberaste tu humanidad… haré que vuelvas a hacerlo, no me importa cuánto tiempo me tome yo…

Súbitamente volteó Saitama con gesto decidido, apretando los puños para darse valor a lo que se atrevía a afirmar, pero de golpe quedó mudo ante la escena.

Genos sentado en la plancha mirándole fijamente, pero ahora sus ojos titilaban en sorpresa, en sus pómulos caían sus lágrimas de negro aceite manchando la blanca sábana, las manos se crispaban en la tela temblorosas. Nada que ver con su mirada vacía y distante de muñeca de hace un rato, era vivaz como la flama de una antorcha y sus cejas se juntaron sobrecogidas de emoción.

-Genos… tú—El joven se cubrió los ojos y bajó la cabeza, sollozando con fuerza murmuró en tono quedo:

-Y-yo quería liberarlo…fingí todo, creí que si usted pensaba que se habían borrado todas mis memorias y mis emociones, le sería más fácil dejarme y olvidarse de mí… seguir con su vida pacífica y no incomodarlo más por mi causa—Genos volvió a estremecerse mientras su voz se alzó quebrándose de emoción:

-¡No quería que se sintiera obligado! ¿Por qué hace esto sensei? ¡Yo estaba resignado a dejarlo ir!—Una brisa potente abanicó el cabello revuelto del rubio, los poderosos brazos de Saitama lo estrecharon con fuerza, el más joven agrandó la mirada en sorpresa. El héroe calvo hundió su rostro en su cuello mientras le respondía con tono firme:

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Nunca vuelvas a asustarme así!—Saitama se separó un momento, enmarcando el rostro de Genos con sus fuertes manos sin dejarlo de ver, con ceño fruncido mezcla de felicidad y angustia, penetrándole con sus ojos oscuros igual que si quisiera ver hasta su alma.

-¿En qué parte de "te amo" no entendiste?—Saitama lo besa efusivamente en los labios, ante la sorpresa y el sonrojo súbito del rubio, abriéndose paso su lengua para enlazarla con la de él, degustando el suave calor de su boca, escuchando su respiración acelerada y sus gemidos ahogados.

Al separarse, el mayor limpia las negras lágrimas de las mejillas del cyborg, para luego abrazarlo contra su pecho igual que un niño, meciéndole con suavidad mientras se deleitaba en lo dócil que se portaba, él mismo se hallaba sonrojado pero no cabía en ése momento pena o duda alguna, y quería despejar las que tuviera su impulsivo rubio.

-Eres un idiota, siempre pensando de más las cosas, pero yo también soy el idiota más grande del planeta ¿Cómo pude olvidarte? No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti—El rubio se aferraba al abrazo sin dejar de contemplarlo de forma cándida, Saitama estaba aliviado que todo fuera un mal entendido y dio gracias al cielo porque el rubio reaccionara.

-Te abriste camino en un lugar que no deseaba ser descubierto, yo estaba tan decepcionado del mundo entero que preferí recluirme en mi soledad, mi aliciente era ser héroe porque era el único instante que podía sentir algo… hasta que llegaste.

-Sensei fue muy amable en tolerarme… sé que lo molesté mucho, pero quería ser parte importante suya, aun quiero serlo… si todavía lo desea.

La mirada de Saitama se iluminó con las sinceras y tímidas palabras, se acercó hasta el rostro de Genos, sonriendo con suavidad ante el gesto infantil del muchacho.

-Sensei yo le pregunté si esto que llevo aquí adentro estaba correcto, usted dijo que si ambos lo sentimos estaba bien ¿No se arrepentirá?

Las dudas del rubio no molestaron al mayor, tantas cosas habían pasado que era obvio si Genos se sentía inquieto, había sido herido en sus sentimientos y ahora estaba en sus manos sanar su espíritu, así como el muchacho había dado alivio a su vida con su sola presencia Saitama debía hacer lo mismo. El mayor tomó aire y suspiró con suavidad mientras peinaba el flequillo del cyborg.

-Sé que hay miles de razones por las que no deberíamos estar juntos, pero estoy harto de ellas y la única elección que hago ahora es estar contigo, te amo y te voy a seguir a todas partes, te voy a seguir por el resto de mi vida Genos.

El joven sonrió de manera franca mientras otra lágrima negra se le escapaba, Saitama pensaba que era una forma extraña de perder aceite, lentamente se recostó junto con él en la plancha, abrazándole con fuerza y besando su cabeza una y otra vez.

-Así que… ¿Alguna duda?

Genos negó en silencio con la cabeza y se acomodó en el hombro de Saitama, soltando un suspiro que llenó de paz al mayor, ya verían la forma de explicarle luego al anciano dr Kuseno. Sin embargo dudaba que se opusiera ya que quería al muchacho y deseaba su felicidad, por lo pronto al fin podía descansar con Genos acunado tiernamente entre sus brazos, deleitándose con el aroma que tanto le encantaba de él, evocando todas y cada una de sus facetas que nunca pensó tendría, de todas las emociones y sentimientos que nunca pensó tener.

Saitama se juró a sí mismo atesorar todo recuerdo y todo el tiempo como lo más preciado que ahora tenía, de los labios del héroe calvo salieron unas palabras que ahora cobraban una relevancia más grande, las que definieron sus destinos.

-Genos, nunca te soltaré… eres el amor de mi vida.

 **Como fuego cuando hace frío afuera o tormenta cuando llueve**

 **Si he de vivir yo para siempre y de todos mis sueños**

 **Mis recuerdos de amor serán para ti.**

 **N/A**

 **Al fin lo terminé xD disculpen la tardanza y el haber interrumpido momentáneamente el capítulo de "EL Espejo tiene dos caras"… la verdad he tenido unos días muy arduos y hasta algunos problemas personales, pero el relato valía la pena, agradezco la paciencia y la constancia por seguir éste song fic y las historias que publico xD, en especial a Laura Paty por su ayuda ya que en la redacción a veces me falla xD a Kar Antunez porque aunque estemos en el mismo lugar ya pero me sigue apoyando en mis loqueras…extraño ésas pláticas geeks xD a Ibu Herrera y descuida… ya me pondré al corriente con la historia antes de que me peguen xDDD a Gianella y María Jimena Cruz que no me olvido de ustedes y a seguir donde me quedé xD**


End file.
